The Avengers ou l'origine du projet initiative
by Leonem
Summary: Lorsque Loki apparait en plein milieu d'un laboratoire de recherche ultra-secret et vole le cube cosmique en laissant derrière lui les lieux en ruines, Nick Fury, le directeur du SHIELD n'a d'autre choix que de former une équipe de choc pour empêcher la destruction du monde. Mais le colonel est un tacticien hors pair et chaque décision qu'il prend n'est pas le fait du hasard.
1. Une menace venue d'ailleurs

_**Salutations ! Voici ma toute nouvelle fanfiction auquel je prends un très grand plaisir à écrire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira^^ et en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !**_

**/****!****\ _Important à savoir ! Tout comme The Avengers à eu cinq épisodes avant de voir le jour, cette fanfiction a elle même une première partie intitulée : Thor (ou l'ironie du destin). Il est donc plus que conseillé pour ceux qui sont tombés sur cette fanfic' par hasard d'aller d'abord lire la "phase une" pour une meilleure compréhension de l'histoire._**_**  
**_

**_[Voici le lien (tout attaché) : w w w . fanfiction / s/8477382/1/Thor-ou-l-ironie-du-destin]  
_**

* * *

_**The Avengers, leurs histoires ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à la franchise Marvel. La mise en scène de certains passages revient à Joss Whedon.  
**_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni des bandes dessinés, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires. Toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réelle serait fortuit et non volontaire.**_

* * *

**The Avengers**

_**(ou l'origine du projet initiative)**_

**Chapitre 1**

**Une menace venue d'ailleurs**

_Le Tesseract s'est éveillé._

_Il est dans un petit monde._

_Un monde humain._

_Ils convoitent son pouvoir._

_Mais notre allié en connaît les mystères mieux qu'aucun d'entre eux._

_Il est prêt à donner l'assaut._

_Et nos troupes, nos Chitauri, le suivront._

_Il aura un monde, vous aurez l'univers._

_Quand aux humains, ils seront bientôt réduits en cendres._

...

En pleine nuit, au milieu du ciel noir, volait un hélicoptère en direction d'une gigantesque base qui semblait en effervescence.

« À tous le personnel ! L'ordre d'évacuation a été confirmé. Veuillez gagner le véhicule qui vous a été attribué pour l'évacuation de la base. Ceci n'est pas un exercice. » Répétait en boucle une voix dans les moniteurs couvrant toute la base.

L'endroit ressemblait à une ville miniature où étaient concentrés un nombre important de personnes. De nombreuses voitures quittaient la base tandis que les personnes qui n'avaient pas encore rejoint leurs véhicules courraient pour s'y rendre, emmenant avec eux leurs effets personnels importants.

« Par ici ! En avant ! » Lançait l'un des agents responsable de veiller à l'évacuation de tout le personnel participant au projet supervisé par la NASA et le SHIELD : la mission énergie noire.

Des militaires avaient été appelés en renforts, soulignant l'urgence de la situation. Les membres du personnel semblaient tellement pressés de partir que certains portaient encore leurs pyjamas. Arrivant sur la piste d'atterrissage, l'hélicoptère se posa rapidement face à un homme en costume et lunettes noires, qui visiblement l'attendait. Une femme aux cheveux bruns attachés en chignon, portant une combinaison noire moulante, sortit de l'appareil encore en marche suivit par un homme entièrement vêtu de noir et portant un cache œil.

« Est-ce que c'est grave ? » Demanda-t-il à l'agent en face de lui d'une voix forte à cause des hélices de l'hélicoptère toujours en marche.

« C'est tout le problème colonel. » Annonça l'agent Coulson en retirant ses lunettes. « On n'en sait rien. »

Les trois personnes pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment le plus proche de la piste et prirent un ascenseur qui descendit dans le sous-sol de la base. Ils en sortirent rapidement et le colonel avança en tête.

« Je vous écoute Coulson. »

« Le docteur Selvig a détecté une surtension dans le Tesseract il y a quatre heures. »

« La NASA ne l'a pas autorisé à passer en phase de test ! » Lança le supérieur de l'agent Coulson.

« Il ne le testait pas. Il n'était même pas présent. C'est un évènement spontané. »

« Il s'est allumé tout seul ? » S'étonna l'agent féminin derrière eux sans prêter attention aux gens qui couraient dans la direction opposée vers la sortie.

« Où en est le niveau d'énergie ? » Demanda le colonel.

« Il augmente. Faute de pouvoir l'éteindre, on a décidé d'évacuer. »

« Et ça prendra combien de temps ? »

« La base devrait être vide dans une demi-heure. »

« Faite mieux. »

L'agent Coulson acquiesça et repartit dans la direction opposé afin de veiller à améliorer le délai ordonné.

« Cette évacuation pourrait bien être inutile. » Lança la femme qui suivait le colonel tout en descendant les marches menant vers le niveau le plus bas du sous-sol.

« Vous voulez leur dire de retourner dormir ? » Déclara ironiquement son supérieur.

« Si on n'arrive pas à contrôler l'énergie du Tesseract, on ne sera peut-être plus en sécurité nulle part. »

« Assurez-vous de l'expédition du prototype de la phase deux. »

« Monsieur, vous croyez que c'est une priorité alors qu'on est en face… »

« En attendant l'annonce officielle de la fin du monde, faisons comme s'il avait décidé de tourner rond. » Trancha le directeur Nick Fury en se retournant vers sa subordonnée. « Démontez les machines au sous-sol. L'équipement de la phase deux doit être embarqué et évacué. »

« À vos ordres. » Répondit froidement l'agent Maria Hill en s'éloignant, laissant parfaitement sentir son désaccord. « Suivez-moi ! » Ordonna-t-elle aux deux gardes qui se trouvaient non loin.

Le colonel pénétra à l'intérieur du dôme dont les murs étaient recouverts d'une structure de métal à l'extérieur. Il fixa les scientifiques à l'autre bout de la pièce, s'affairant devant leurs écrans en quête de solutions.

« Dites-moi tout docteur ! »

« Monsieur le directeur ! » S'exclama le scientifique Erik Selvig en relevant la tête d'un énorme support de métal. Il alla rejoindre l'homme vêtu d'une longue veste de cuir noir, qui n'avait visiblement pas l'air de bonne humeur.

« Est-ce qu'on à la moindre certitude ? »

« Le Tesseract est un peu turbulent. » Annonça le scientifique tandis qu'un autre approchait une tige de métal près du cube bleu qui était encastré dans le support de métal. Le petit objet fut repoussé par une onde d'énergie.

« Ne me dites pas que ça vous amuse. »

« Nan, ça ne m'amuse pas du tout. Cette merveille n'est pas seulement active, elle est… elle est autonome. »

« Vous l'avez débranché je suppose. » Fit le directeur.

« C'est une source d'énergie. Dès qu'on coupe l'alimentation, elle la remet en route. Si elle dépasse le niveau maximum… »

« On est préparé à ça docteur. » Le coupa Fury. « Maitriser l'énergie de l'espace. »

« On n'a pas la maitrise. » Annonça le scientifique en se mettant devant son écran d'ordinateur. « Mes calcules sont très loin d'avoir aboutis et elle renvoi des interférences, des radiations. De faible niveau de rayon gamma. Rien de bien méchant. »

« Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr. » Fit le directeur après avoir fixé le Tesseract brillant d'une lumière bleuté dans son socle. « Où est l'agent Barton ? »

« Le faucon ? Tapi dans son nid comme d'habitude. » Répondit le docteur Selvig en montrant quelqu'un en hauteur au fond de la pièce.

Accroupis et appuyé contre une barre de la rambarde, l'agent Clint Barton observait, le regard fixe, tout ce qui se passait dans le laboratoire. Il avait bien vu le directeur arriver et se doutait qu'il ne tarderait pas à l'appeler.

« Agent Barton, au rapport. » Entendit-il à son talkie-walkie. Il se leva rapidement et descendit le long d'une corde et rejoignit son supérieur. Ils commencèrent à marcher parmi les scientifiques qui s'activaient de tout cotés. « Je vous ai officiellement chargé d'ouvrir l'œil sur tout ce qui se passe. »

« Oh, je vois beaucoup mieux à distance. »

« Vous avez vu ce qui a pu déclencher cette chose ? »

« Docteur ! Une nouvelle surcharge ! » Annonça une scientifique en direction de son supérieur.

« Personne n'est entré ou sortit et Selvig est hors de cause. » Annonça l'agent Barton en se tenant près du cube et du colonel. « Pas d'appel, pas de texto. S'il y a eu sabotage, ça ne vient pas de notre coté. »

« Pas de notre coté ? » S'étonna le directeur.

« Oui, ce cube est un passage vers l'autre bout de l'espace. Les portes s'ouvrent des deux cotés. »

Le docteur Selvig se tenait devant un ordinateur à coté de la scientifique qui l'avait appelé et semblait angoissé par les donnés qu'il avait à l'écran.

« Pas encore… » Marmonna ce dernier avant qu'une onde plus puissante que les précédentes n'émane du Tesseract.

Le cube se mit à s'agiter, provoquant des tremblements dans tout le bâtiment. D'où ils se trouvaient, d'autres agents purent sentir les secousses qui ne semblaient annoncer rien de bon. Le cube cosmique continuait d'émettre des radiations et c'est sous les yeux médusés de toutes les personnes présentes dans le laboratoire qu'il s'activa et lança un rayon de lumière bleu jusqu'à la petite passerelle aménagée à un bout de la pièce. Un cercle de lumière s'agrandit, ne laissant voir que l'obscurité à l'intérieur avant que de lui-même il n'explose.

L'onde de choc qui en ressortit frappa de plein fouet les gens dans le laboratoire sans pour autant les pousser. Les restes du flux sortit du Tesseract montèrent au plafond pour ne former qu'une masse informe bleuté.

Au niveau de la passerelle ronde, une silhouette se tenait à genoux, tête basse et tenant une sorte de lance. Il était recouvert des restes de flammes bleues provenant du cube cosmique sans être brulé. Par mesure de prudence, les agents de sécurités braquaient leurs armes en direction de la silhouette ignorant pour l'instant ses intentions vis-à-vis d'eux. Ils s'approchaient lentement, attendant que la personne daigne bouger. Ce dernier leva la tête, arborant un sourire mauvais.

Le directeur Fury restait indécis, pour la première fois de sa vie, il se retrouvait face à quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu. À coté de lui, l'agent Barton fixait la silhouette avec attention, prêt à réagir au besoin, son instinct lui dictant un danger imminent. Le bruit de la respiration lourde de la silhouette qui avait tout l'air d'un homme rendait l'ambiance tendu à se rompre. La personne riva ses yeux verts en direction d'un homme en particulier. Erik Selvig essayait de rester le plus calme possible mais intérieurement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui était arrivé au Nouveau-Mexique il y avait presque déjà deux ans de cela. La personne commença à se lever lentement au milieu de la passerelle.

« Monsieur ! » Appela finalement le directeur. « Veuillez poser immédiatement votre lance ! »

L'homme fixa l'objet qu'il tenait en main, une sorte de lance ayant un éclat scellé dans la partie haute, ayant la même couleur et luminosité que le Tesseract. Soudain, sans prévenir il tira en direction des agents de sécurité. Par réflexe, l'agent Barton poussa le directeur Fury à terre tandis que leur agresseur bondit sur un autre agent qui lui tirait dessus. Il le poignarda de la pointe de sa lance, sans avoir la moindre blessure malgré le nombre de balles rentrés en contact avec sa poitrine. Il jeta deux petites lames en direction de deux autres et tira un autre jet de lumière bleu de sa lance en direction des scientifiques. D'autres agents n'hésitèrent pas à tirer sur l'individu hostile qui ne tarda pas à répliquer des plus sévèrement en désintégrant l'un d'eux d'un tir de lumière bleu. Il repoussa rapidement et sans forcer les derniers avant de constater qu'il avait pratiquement détruit tout le matériel du laboratoire ainsi que tué une partie de ses occupants.

Barton, qui avait échappé au pire, se releva péniblement en tenant son arme à feu, prêt à répondre. Son adversaire ne lui en laissa pas le temps, l'ayant vite repéré, il courut à lui et bloqua sa main armé. L'agent grimaça, sentant la poigne de l'homme face à lui, le bloquant d'une seule main. Il croisa son regard vert émeraude et eu l'impression qu'il lisait en lui comme dans un livre.

« Tu as du cœur. » Fit la personne, semblant satisfait de ce qu'il avait vu au travers des yeux aiguisé de l'agent.

Non loin derrière, le directeur s'était rapproché à genoux près du support du Tesseract, ayant à coté la mallette qui permettait de le transporter. Il regarda l'agresseur pointer sa lance au niveau de la poitrine de l'agent Barton qui sembla aspirer une partie de la lumière bleuté provenant de l'objet. Ses yeux passèrent à un bleu glacial. Ceci fit sourire l'homme qui retira sa lance tandis que l'agent rangea son arme et se redressa. Ceci laissa perplexe le directeur qui préféra ne rien dire et se faire tout petit.

Semblant comme ignorer sa présence, l'homme se dirigea vers un autre agent et recommença le même geste que pour l'agent Barton. Le directeur en profita pour retirer le Tesseract encore fumant de son support et le déposa dans la mallette. Il claqua les verrous de l'objet et tenta de s'éclipser sans faire de bruit.

« N'en faite rien. » Lança calmement l'agresseur en lui tournant le dos, ce qui l'arrêta net. « J'en ai encore l'usage. » Continua-t-il en se tournant vers le directeur.

« Pas besoin de faire d'avantages de dégâts. » Répondit-il en lui tournant le dos.

« Bien sûr que si. Je viens de trop loin pour renoncer. » Fury décida de se retourner pour faire face à son interlocuteur, ayant subitement changé de plan. « Je me nomme Loki, je viens d'Asgard. » Ces mots firent réagir le docteur Selvig qui était penché sur son assistante, victime innocente de ce qui venait de se produire. « Et je suis l'instrument d'une glorieuse providence. »

« Loki ! » S'exclama le scientifique en se relevant. « Le frère de Thor. »

Ce commentaire sembla agacer le dieu asgardien qui riva son attention vers lui, visiblement contrarié.

« Nous ne sommes pas en conflit avec votre peuple. » Continua le colonel tandis qu'il sentait dans son dos de légers souffles provenant du tourbillon d'énergie bleuté qui se développait au plafond.

« La fourmi n'est pas en conflit avec la botte. » Répondit de manière hautaine le dieu.

« Vous voulez nous exterminer ? »

L'agent Barton riva son regard en direction du colonel sans pour autant focaliser son attention sur lui.

« Je suis porteur d'heureuses nouvelles. » Annonça Loki en s'avançant près d'Erik. « D'un monde enfin libéré. »

« Libéré de quoi ? »

« De la liberté. La liberté est le grand mensonge de la vie. Dès que vous l'admettrez… dans votre cœur. » Il se retourna brusquement et apposa la pointe de sa lance contre la poitrine du scientifique qui prit le même regard glacial que les deux agents. « Vous connaitrez la paix. »

« Oui vous parlez de la paix mais je crois bien que vous pensez à son contraire. » Continuait le directeur tandis que l'agent Barton avait remarqué que le dôme où se trouvait le tourbillon d'énergie commençait à partir en morceaux.

« Monsieur, le colonel Fury veut gagner du temps. » Annonça-t-il en s'avançant vers Loki. « Cette base va exploser, des tonnes de rochers nous tomberons dessus. Il veut nous ensevelir. »

« Comme les pharaons de l'ancienne Egypte. » Cru bon de rajouter le colonel en restant le plus stoïque possible.

« C'est vrai, le portail est sur le point d'imploser. » Annonça le scientifique après avoir regardé les donnés fournis par un ordinateur encore en état de fonctionnement. « Il doit rester deux minutes avant que ça ne devienne critique. »

« Dans ce cas. » Fit simplement Loki en se tournant vers l'agent Barton. Ce dernier, sachant ce qu'il avait à faire, tira une balle en pleine poitrine du directeur Fury qui tomba à terre.

Loki et ses trois nouveaux assistants traversèrent la salle, l'agent Barton récupéra au passage la mallette qu'il passa au docteur Selvig. Hawkeye prit la tête et mena le petit groupe jusqu'au lieu du sous-sol où étaient garés les véhicules du SHIELD.

« On réquisitionne ces véhicules. » Annonça-t-il à l'agent Hill. Elle ne répondit rien mais lorsqu'elle vit un homme étrangement vêtu portant une lance s'asseoir à l'arrière du pick-up que Barton avait choisit, quelque chose la dérangea.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Ils m'ont rien dit. » Répondit simplement l'agent Barton tandis que le scientifique et un autre agent montèrent à l'intérieur du véhicule.

Le son de la roche s'effritant, menaçant de tomber à tout instant posait un plus gros problème à l'agent féminin qui décida de retourner à sa mission. Elle entendit soudain des grésillements dans son talkie-walkie.

« Hill ! » Appela le directeur Fury. « Est-ce que vous me recevez ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'il s'ôtait la balle, qu'il s'était pris dans le ventre, grâce à ce qui l'avait protégé. « Barton est passé à l'ennemi ! »

Ayant entendu, Hawkeye se retourna et n'hésita pas à tirer en direction de la femme qui couru se mettre à l'abri derrière un pan de mur en béton. Barton se dépêcha de monter à bord du pick-up et démarra en trombe, le scientifique assied à coté de lui, tenant la précieuse mallette sur ses genoux. L'agent Maria Hill tenta de tirer sur le véhicule qui s'éloignait trop rapidement pour qu'elle puisse atteindre quoi que ce soit.

Fury quitta le laboratoire, luttant contre la force du tourbillon qui gagnait en puissance de secondes en secondes et aspirait ce qu'il pouvait avoir dans sa sphère d'influence.

« Ils ont le Tesseract ! » Annonça-t-il à son talkie-walkie. « Neutralisez-les ! »

L'agent Hill couru jusqu'à un pick-up une fois l'ordre reçu et partit à la poursuite du véhicule cible. Les autres véhicules roulant dans le tunnel afin d'évacuer avaient reçu le même ordre et tirèrent sur la cible. Loki lança une salve de sa lance sur l'une des voiture, la déroutant au passage et bloquant le chemin aux autres.

Le directeur Fury courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait afin de rejoindre la surface de la base, sentant les vibrations se faisant de plus en plus fortes à cause du portail. Plus haut, Coulson entouré d'autres agents qui emmenaient des caisses tombèrent à terre, ressentant la puissance d'une énième onde de choc.

« Non, non, non ! Laissez-ça, on n'a pas le temps ! » Déclara-t-il en empêchant les agents de ramasser les caisses, estimant qu'il était temps de fuir.

Au niveau du tunnel dans lequel roulait Barton, il se fit doubler par l'agent Hill qui avait pris un raccourci par un autre tunnel. Elle tira violemment le frein à main avant de faire un demi-tour complet avec sa voiture pour se retrouver face au véhicule cible qui, continuant de rouler vers la sortie, poussait en même temps l'autre voiture. Les deux agents échangèrent plusieurs salves de tirs sans que l'un n'arrive à prendre le pas sur l'autre.

« Niveau supérieur sécurisé. » Annonça l'agent Coulson à son talkie-walkie après être monté dans le dernier véhicule d'évacuation. « Vous pouvez évacuer. »

Le directeur couru jusqu'à l'hélico qui l'attendait à l'extérieur et qui décolla dès qu'il fut monté tandis que le sol de la base commençait à craqueler.

Au sous-sol, l'agent Hill faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ralentir le véhicule ennemi mais sans beaucoup de succès. L'agent Barton réussit à repousser l'autre engin et continua sa route. N'ayant pas dit son dernier mot, Maria Hill reprit la poursuite tandis qu'au même moment, le portail implosa, détruisant au passage toute la base du SHIELD. Elle s'en aperçu quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque de nombreuses pierres provenant du plafond du tunnel commencèrent à lui tomber dessus.

L'agent Coulson fut témoin de la destruction de la base de recherches depuis le camion qui fuyait le lieu, il en était de même pour le directeur Fury qui avait pu le voir depuis le ciel. L'éboulement d'une partie du plafond du tunnel bloqua l'agent Hill qui fut contrainte à renoncer à la poursuite.

Ayant atteint l'extérieur, le pick-up conduit par l'agent Barton était maintenant poursuivit par l'hélicoptère du Nick Fury. Hawkeye tenta de quitter la route mais cela n'empêcha pas l'hélico de continuer de les poursuivre et même de se placer devant eux. Le colonel tenta de viser l'agent Barton mais ses tirs de pistolets ne semblèrent pas fonctionner. Il ne réussit qu'à l'aveugler momentanément en touchant le pare-brise. Loki tira de son sceptre en direction de l'hélicoptère. L'arbre moteur s'enflamma et contraint l'hélico à s'écraser.

Fury sauta à temps de l'objet volant qui tomba quelques mètres plus loin. Dans une dernière tentative en étant un genou à terre, il tira ses dernières balles en direction du véhicule s'éloignant dans la nuit, loin de sa vue.

« Monsieur le directeur ? » Appela par talkie-walkie l'agent Coulson. « Directeur Fury vous me recevez ? »

« Le cube cosmique est aux mains de forces ennemies. » Annonça ce dernier en se relevant. « J'ai des agents à terre. Hill ? »

« Beaucoup d'hommes sont encore ensevelis. » Répondit l'agent en se tirant de sa voiture prisonnière de la roche. « J'ignore le nombre de survivants. »

« Lancez un appel général. Que tous les hommes disponibles à part les sauveteurs me rapportent cette mallette. »

« Bien reçu. »

« Coulson, revenez à la base. Alerte de niveau sept. À tous les agents, à partir de maintenant, nous sommes en guerre. »

« Et on fait quoi ? » Demanda l'agent Coulson.

Le directeur Fury ne répondit rien, baissant son talkie-walkie loin de son visage. Il ne voyait qu'une seule solution s'offrir à lui, celle qu'il avait lui-même anticipé et qu'il n'aurait peut-être jamais voulu voir réalisé.

_**The Avengers**_

* * *

_**Voilà pour le premier chapitre, c'est vrai "qu'il n'y a rien de nouveau sous le soleil" mais c'est ma façon de faire et je veux que l'histoire soit bien prise dans l'ensemble et non pas focalisée sur un seul personnage.**_

_** *Bien sûr parce que nous sommes une équipe ! C'est pas beau de jouer perso' ! (ironie)* **_

_**"Tony ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? T'es pas sensé apparaitre tout de suite ! **_

_***J'étais juste passé m'assurer que tout se déroulais bien comme on l'avait dit. D'ailleurs Loki m'a fait remarquer qu'il aurait voulu que tu l'auréole plus lors de son apparition dans le laboratoire, façon divinité suprême.* **_

_**"Tu lui diras que ça ne faisait pas partit de ce qu'on avait dit"**_

_***Tu lui diras toi-même, le voilà... et il a pas l'air très content.* **_

_**"Oups... Bon bah moi je file et je laisse mes cher(e)s lectrices et lecteurs avec lui. Soyez gentils et laissez une petite review, ça le remettras peut-être de meilleur humeur et il vous le rendra ;)" **_

_***Ou pas.* **_

_**"La ferme Stark !"  
**_

_****__**A la prochaine pour la suite ! Leonem ;)**_ *Si Loki ne l'a pas étripé avant, cela va de soi.*  



	2. L'araignée, le physicien, la consultante

_**The Avengers, leurs histoires ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à la franchise Marvel. La mise en scène de certains passages revient à Joss Whedon.  
**_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni des bandes dessinés, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires. Toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réelle serait fortuit et non volontaire.**_

* * *

**The Avengers**

_**(ou l'origine du projet initiative)**_

**Chapitre 2**

**L'araignée, le physicien et la consultante**

Un vieux train roulant sur railles fit trembler les murs d'un bâtiment abandonné se trouvant juste à coté. Le bruit résonna à l'intérieur dont l'un des étages était éclairé par un grand lustre de cristal ancien et quelques autres lumières. Le lieu était rempli d'objets en tous genres, en particulier d'armes. L'endroit n'était pas vide puisque plusieurs hommes s'y trouvaient ainsi qu'une femme assise sur une chaise et ligotée. L'un d'eux s'approcha d'elle et lui asséna un coup de poing en plein visage. Essayant de maitriser la douleur, elle ne poussa pas de cri, se contentant de respirer plus vite.

Elle ramena sa tête vers les trois hommes, dégageant au passage ses cheveux court et roux en arrière. La femme était pieds nus, ayant des collants noirs assorties à la robe courte de même couleur qu'elle portait. Son décolleté mettait ses formes en valeur et elle savait bien la façon qu'avaient les trois hommes présents de la regarder.

« _Je n'imaginais pas cette soirée ainsi_. » Déclara le plus vieux des trois hommes en langue russe tandis qu'il se tenait face à elle en essayant de garder bonne distance.

« _Je sais comment vous l'imaginiez_._ Croyez-moi, c'est mieux._ » Répondit calmement dans la même langue la femme sans le perdre du regard.

« _Vous travaillez pour qui ?_ _Lermentov, c'est ça ?_ » Tandis que le chef parlait, l'homme qui avait frappé la femme s'approcha et balança la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise vers l'arrière, n'ayant dans son dos qu'une ouverture dans le sol donnant sur le rez-de-chaussée quelques étages plus bas. « _Il s'imagine…qu'on a besoin de lui…pour envoyer la cargaison ?_ »

« _Je croyais le Général Solohob chargé des exportations._ » Déclara la rousse tandis que l'homme qui la balançait vers le vide reposa sa chaise sur ses quatre pieds.

« _Solohob…un simple intermédiaire._ » Continuait le chef. « _Vos informations périmées vous trahissent. La célèbre Black Widow…et ce n'est qu'un joli minois de plus._ »

« _Vous me trouvez vraiment jolie ?_ » L'homme d'âge avancé, vêtu d'une tenue militaire ne répondit pas immédiatement et fit un signe de tête à celui qui était le plus près de la Veuve Noire. Il alla forcer cette dernière à ouvrir bien grand la bouche, l'empêchant par là même de parler.

« _Dites à Lermentov…qu'on se passera de lui pour les tanks._ » Le militaire s'éloigna vers une table sur laquelle se trouvait différents outils. « _Dites-lui qu'il est fini. En fait…_ » Il prit une tenaille et se tourna vers elle. « Vous feriez mieux de l'écrire. » La Veuve Noire poussa un petit cri du fond de la gorge mais ne bougea pas.

Une sonnerie de téléphone coupa le silence de la pièce et ce fut le second homme de main qui répondit.

« _Oui ?_ » Il se tourna vers son chef rapidement. « _C'est pour elle._ » Il tendit le téléphone vers le militaire qui reposa la tenaille avant de s'en saisir. La nouvelle était tellement surprenante que l'homme de main qui retenait la femme, la lâcha pour se rapprocher de son patron.

« _Ecoutez-moi bien…_ » Commença le chef, visiblement en colère.

« Vous êtes au 114 Silaski plaza, troisième étage. Nous avons un F-22 à exactement huit nautiques. » Le vieil homme regardait autour de lui, croyant en la menace de celui qu'il avait à l'appareil puisque ce qu'il avait énoncé sur l'adresse était exact. « Passez-moi cette femme ou je fais sauter l'immeuble avant que vous ayez eu le temps de sortir. » Le militaire s'exécuta et alla porter le téléphone qu'il déposa sur l'épaule gauche de la femme qui pencha sa tête sur le coté afin de l'empêcher de tomber. « On a besoin de vous. »

« Vous plaisantez ? J'suis en train de travailler. » Lança la femme.

« Nous sommes prioritaires. »

« J'suis au beau milieu d'un interrogatoire. Cet abruti est en train de tout balancer. »

« Je n'ai pas… tout balancé. » Fit le militaire qui parlait et comprenait l'anglais.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir accompagné d'un froncement de sourcils avant de se repencher vers le téléphone.

« Vous pouvez pas me faire rentrer maintenant. »

« Natasha… Barton est passé à l'ennemi. »

« Quittez pas une minute. » Déclara-t-elle alors que son visage était devenu plus grave.

Elle riva son regard vers le chef russe qui récupéra le téléphone et elle en profita pour le frapper violemment dans les genoux puis lui asséna un coup de tête pour l'assommer. Elle se leva et malgré le fait qu'elle était attachée à la chaise, donna un violent coup de pied à l'un des deux hommes de mains, esquiva un coup de l'autre avant de le frapper avec la chaise. Elle roula au sol et s'occupa du premier qu'elle avait frappé, utilisant la chaise afin de lui permettre de frapper plus douloureusement.

À l'autre bout du téléphone, l'agent Coulson attendait tranquillement, entendant les bruits de combat sans que cela ne lui fasse ni chaud ni froid.

Prenant son élan, la femme sauta en l'air avant d'atterrir sur la chaise et de la casser afin de s'en libérer. Une fois cela fait, elle en termina avec le dernier homme de main par différents coups et prises très athlétiques. Constatant que le chef de la bande était encore éveillé, elle alla saisir une chaine et l'enroula autour d'une de ses jambes et le laissa tomber au travers de l'ouverture au sol, pendu à la chaine plusieurs étages plus bas. Rapidement, elle alla ramasser le téléphone ainsi que ses chaussures à talons hauts et repris l'appel.

« Où est Barton ? » Demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Nous l'ignorons. »

« Mais il est vivant ? »

« Nous le pensons. » Répondit l'agent Coulson, les yeux rivés vers un écran listant les différentes missions qu'elle avait remplit avec Hawkeye. Il y avait aussi la vidéo d'une de leurs missions ainsi que leurs dossiers respectifs. « Je vous donnerais tout les détails à votre retour mais avant il faut que vous parliez à l'armoire à glace. »

« Coulson, vous savez que Stark à une confiance en moi extrêmement limité. » Annonça Natasha avec un sourire.

« Non, non. Je me charge de Stark. Je vous laisse l'autre armoire à glace. » Le sourire sur le visage de la femme disparu au profit d'une expression de panique. « Ah ! Et aussi, lorsque vous serez sur le vol du retour je veux que vous fassiez un crochet par… Tønsberg en Norvège. » Annonça Coulson après avoir regardé le contenu du dossier papier qu'il avait dans les mains.

« Que voulez-vous que j'aille faire là-bas ? Refroidir Banner afin que la créature ne fasse pas surface ? »

« Non, je veux que vous rameniez quelqu'un d'autre, c'est une de vos connaissances alors je pense que ça ne posera pas de problèmes. » Il referma le dossier papier qu'il tenait sur une photo montrant une adolescente se battant contre une jeune femme rousse. « Ramenez Athénaïs Fabre parmi nous. »

S'arrêtant brusquement, l'agent Romanoff murmura pour elle-même quelque chose en russe, consciente que sa double mission n'allait pas être de tout repos.

...

La nuit était tombé sur Calcutta en Inde mais pourtant l'agitation et la vie de la ville n'avaient pas ralentit. Parmi la foule, personne ne remarqua une petite fille courir en toute hâte, tenant de l'argent dans une main, l'air paniqué. Elle semblait savoir ce qu'elle cherchait et monta un escalier menant jusqu'à l'intérieur d'un lieu d'habitation en piteux état, comme beaucoup l'étaient dans le quartier.

« _Qui êtes-vous ?_ » S'étonna la mère de famille, portant un sari, qui se tenait non loin de l'escalier en parlant en Hindi. « _Partez ! La maladie est ici !_ » Expliqua la femme en avançant vers la petite fille, dévoilant au passage un homme qui se lavait les mains dans un lavabo de fortune un peu plus loin derrière.

« Vous êtes docteur ? » Demanda la fillette dans sa direction. « _Mon papa se réveille pas ! Il a de la fièvre, il gémit…_ » Expliqua-t-elle en Hindi, ne sachant pas comment le dire en anglais. « _Il ouvre pas les yeux._ »

« _Moins vite._ » Fit l'homme après s'être rapproché de l'escalier.

« _Mon papa…_ »

« _Comme eux ?_ » Le docteur montra du doigt deux enfants malades, allongés presque à même le sol.

« Monsieur… » Fit la petite fille après avoir acquiescé en lui tendant son argent d'un air suppliant.

L'homme reprit ses affaires et suivit la petite qui le guida jusqu'à l'extérieur du centre-ville. Elle couru plus vite lorsqu'elle aperçu une petite maison d'où en émanait de la lumière. L'homme la retenu et tourna le dos lorsqu'il vit passer devant eux une voiture militaire. Vérifiant qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autre, il finit par continuer à suivre la fillette qui couru un cran plus vite à l'intérieur. Elle alla jusqu'au fond de la maison et sortit par la fenêtre arrière. L'homme poussa un bref soupire, ayant l'air à peine surpris.

« Tu aurais dû te faire payer d'avance Banner. » Déclara-t-il pour lui-même.

« Vous savez, pour un type qui est sensé éviter tout stress vous avez choisit un drôle d'endroit pour vous faire oublier. » Lança l'agent Romanoff en sortant d'un coin de la pièce derrière lui.

« Le secret c'est pas d'éviter le stress. » Répondit l'homme en posant son sac.

« C'est quoi alors ? Le yoga ? » Demanda l'agent qui avait revêtu une tenue plus semblable au décor, portant un long châle autour de ses bras qui allait avec sa robe.

« Vous m'avez éloigné du centre-ville, c'est malin. » Déclara Bruce Banner en se frottant les mains de manière mal à l'aise en allant regarder par une fenêtre. « Et… je suppose que le bâtiment est cerné. »

« Rien que vous et moi. » Annonça l'agent en retirant son châle.

« Et votre copine comédienne ? C'est une espionne aussi ? Elle commence au berceau ? »

« Comme moi. »

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Natasha Romanoff. »

« Vous venez me tuer mademoiselle Romanoff ? Parce que ça… ça ferais beaucoup de mal, à beaucoup de monde. »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Je suis envoyé par le SHIELD. » Déclara-t-elle en s'approchant doucement de son interlocuteur.

« Le SHIELD… Comment ils m'ont retrouvé ? »

« Nous ne vous avons jamais perdu docteur, nous sommes restés à distance. Nous avons même empêché certaines personnes de vous traquer. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Nick Fury semble vous faire confiance. Je dois vous ramener avec moi. »

« Et si je répondais non. »

« Je vous convaincrais. »

« Et vous feriez quoi… si l'autre répondait non ? » Demanda le docteur Banner, restant très méfiant.

« Vous avez passé plus d'un an sans incidents, je ne crois pas que vous ayez envie de rechuter. »

« Peut-être mais je fais pas toujours ce que je veux. »

« Docteur, nous sommes sous la menace d'une catastrophe sans précédents. » Annonça l'agent Romanoff qui avait récupéré son téléphone portable.

« Celles là je fais tout ce que je peux pour les éviter. »

« Ceci… est le Tesseract. » Elle montra une image du cube sur son portable et le posa sur la table, en l'avançant dans sa direction. « Un cube cosmique qui renferme assez d'énergie pour anéantir la planète. » Natasha prit place sur une chaise tandis que Banner sortit ses lunettes afin de mieux observer l'image en prenant le portable.

« Qu'est-ce que Fury veut que j'en fasse ? Que je l'avale ? »

« Il veut que vous le retrouviez. On l'a volé. Sa signature est un rayonnement gamma trop faible pour qu'on le localise. Personne ne connaît les rayons gamma aussi bien que vous docteur. S'il y avait eu quelqu'un d'autre, c'est lui que je serais allé voir. »

« Alors Fury n'en a pas après le monstre. » Fit Banner en retirant ses lunettes.

« Pas à ce qu'il m'a dit. »

« Et il ne vous cache rien ? »

« Parlez à Fury, il veut que vous l'aidiez. »

« Il veut me mettre en cage. »

« Personne ne va vous… »

« Arrêtez de mentir ! » Cria Bruce en tapant des mains sur la table. Par réflexe, l'agent retira le pistolet qu'elle avait caché sous la table et le pointa vers lui. Cette réaction fit sourire le docteur qui se doutait d'une telle réaction. « Excusez-moi, c'était un piège. Je voulais voir ce que vous feriez. On devrait régler ça comme des gens civilisés. Vous allez ranger ce truc là, gentiment, et l'autre ne fera pas de ravages. D'accord, Natasha ? »

L'agent sentait son rythme cardiaque battre à vive allure, elle savait qu'elle avait peur, elle avait vu des images et savait ce qui était arrivé à cet homme. L'idée de se retrouver face à la créature verte l'effrayait au plus haut point. Après un temps, elle baissa lentement son arme et toucha à l'oreillette qu'elle avait à l'oreille droite.

« N'intervenez pas. Tout va bien. »

À l'extérieur, les agents pointant leurs armes vers l'intérieur de la maison obéirent.

« Rien que vous et moi. » Souriait Banner de manière ironique, sachant qu'il ne pouvait se fier à personne.

L'agent Romanoff ne répondit rien, baissant sa main près de l'oreillette le long de son corps, sentant ses membres encore tremblant.

...

Assise à bord du jet à la place du copilote, l'agent Romanoff se retournait très souvent afin de surveiller le docteur Banner. Il l'avait suivit sans faire d'histoire et n'avait plus rien dit depuis qu'ils avaient quittés la maison dans laquelle elle l'avait fait attirer pour lui parler. Le pilote amorça l'atterrissage et Natasha sentit que Banner commençait à s'agiter derrière.

Arrivés au sol, l'agent féminin se détacha et rejoignit l'arrière où était assied le docteur. Il était toujours attaché mais essayait d'apercevoir comme il pouvait la vue depuis le cockpit qui ne donnait que sur des arbres éclairés par les lumières du jet puisque le soleil venait de se coucher sur cette partie du globe.

« Où sommes-nous ? » Demanda-t-il en se touchant les mains de manière nerveuse comme à chaque fois qu'il était mal à l'aise. « Nous n'avons pas volés assez longtemps pour avoir rejoint notre point d'arrivé. »

« Effectivement mais je dois encore aller chercher quelqu'un. » Expliqua l'agent en se tenant debout devant le docteur Banner qui semblait un peu plus calme.

« Ce n'est pas un autre spécialiste des rayons gamma je suppose. » Déclara-t-il de façon ironique. « Qu'est-ce que Fury recherche vraiment ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas là pour ça docteur, vous êtes là seulement pour retrouver le cube. » Répondit simplement l'agent Romanoff en appuyant sur le bouton permettant l'ouverture de l'arrière du jet. Elle ramassa la veste de cuir qu'elle avait laissé trainer après s'être changé avant leur départ de Calcutta et se prépara à descendre. « Juste une chose, ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de cacher ce… ce que vous avez à cacher. Elle sait déjà qui vous êtes. » Sans plus un mot, elle laissa le docteur à la surveillance du pilote et sortit à l'extérieur de l'appareil.

Ils avaient atterris dans un endroit isolé, une clairière au milieu d'une forêt ne laissant entendre que la présence d'animaux. Le froid la saisie vivement et elle essaya de ne pas trembler. Elle commença à marcher rapidement en essayant de se réchauffer. Natasha se dirigea vers plusieurs rangés d'arbres qu'elle avait repéré à l'atterrissage et après les avoirs dépassés, elle trouva un campement qui se trouvait plus bas, dans une vallée un peu moins boisé que l'endroit où elle se situait.

Le campement était assez grand et des dizaines de personnes s'y trouvaient, prenant leur dîner autour de plusieurs foyers allumés aux différents coins du campement. Les gens s'y trouvant n'étaient pas trop sensibles au froid, par habitude mais aussi parce que la vallée les protégeait du vent.

À l'intérieur de la plus grande tente se trouvait un homme d'âge avancé, aux cheveux grisonnant et à la barbe hirsute en train de rire avec la personne assise en face de lui. Tout deux étaient attablés devant des assiettes maintenant vides, ayant terminés leurs repas.

« Je vous remercie vraiment pour tout professeur Andersen. » Déclara la jeune femme assise en face de lui. Elle portait un jean ainsi qu'un haut de survêtement et avait ses cheveux bruns attachés en une queue de cheval bien tiré en arrière. « Sans vous, jamais je n'aurais pu mener mes recherches à ce niveau pour appuyer ma thèse et la terminer dans les temps. »

« Ce n'est vraiment rien ma très chère. » Répondit le professeur âgé d'environ une soixantaine d'années avec son accent reconnaissable des pays nordique. « J'avoue que j'ai vraiment été enchanté par le travail fournit dans votre mémoire et lorsque j'ai appris qu'en plus vous étiez la petite fille de mon regretté confrère Samuel Johnson, je ne pouvais que vous proposez de participer à cette fouille. »

« Mon grand-père vous serait certainement autant reconnaissant que moi, bien qu'il ne soit pas aussi regretté par tous vos confrères… »

« Je reconnais que son nom a été très mal traité et que son travail n'a pas été reconnu à sa juste valeur mais je pense aussi que notre époque n'était pas encore prête pour admettre ce qu'il avançait. » Le professeur Andersen se leva et alla poser une main sur l'épaule droite de la jeune femme. « Tu représente une nouvelle génération de chercheurs Athénaïs. Je pense qu'il est temps maintenant que nos façons d'analyser certaines découvertes doivent être changées. » La jeune femme essaya de sourire malgré les ombres vacillantes sur son visage à cause des lampes autour d'eux.

« Je vous remercie et je vous promets de me donner à fond lors de ma soutenance. Je ferais accepter à ces vieux archéologues cartésiens que mon grand-père a toujours dit la vérité. »

« Mes vœux de succès t'accompagnent mon enfant. Maintenant je pense que tu devrais aller te reposer, tu reprends l'avion demain et je suppose que tu auras besoin de te concentrer avant… »

« Pardonnez-moi professeur. » Fit un étudient de l'âge de la jeune femme qui avait passé sa tête à l'intérieur de la tente. « Mais il y a une femme qui vient d'arriver et qui dit qu'elle veut voir Athénaïs. »

« Je croyais que tu ne partais que demain matin pour aller à l'aéroport. » Déclara l'homme d'âge avancé à la jeune femme.

« C'est le cas, je n'attendais personne. » Athéna se tourna vers le jeune homme à l'entrée de la tente. « Elle a donné son nom Jørgen ? »

« Non mais elle a dit que c'était très important et que… » Il fut poussé brusquement par une main dévoilant à l'entrée de la tente l'agent féminin du SHIELD.

« Bonsoir Athéna ! Ça fait un moment dit moi ! » Déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Natasha ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? » S'exclama la jeune femme en se levant de son siège.

« Je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dire il semblerait, alors je vais vous laisser. » Déclara le professeur Andersen avec un sourire aimable avant de sortir de la tente.

« Que fais-tu là ? Je suppose que tu n'a pas fait le déplacement jusqu'ici en pleine forêt norvégienne juste pour me saluer. »

« Tu ferais mieux de te rasseoir. » Fit l'agent en prenant place dans le siège du professeur. « Ça me fait tout de même plaisir de te revoir tu sais. Tu as beaucoup changé, tu ne ressemble plus à l'adolescente de mes souvenirs. »

« Ça va faire près de six ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu toi et moi. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? »

« Il faut dire aussi que tu n'as pas rendu les choses faciles il y a quatre ans. » Athéna se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. « Enfin je ne suis pas venu ici pour te faire des reproches, ni pour te parler du passé. Après tout, depuis deux ans tu es redevenu visible. »

« Et qu'est-ce que le SHIELD me veut cette fois ? J'ai déjà renvoyé leur énième courrier qu'ils ne cessent de m'envoyer depuis que je suis réapparue. Ce pauvre Coulson doit s'arracher les cheveux à relire toujours la même lettre de refus de ma part de vous rejoindre. » Expliqua Athéna. « Ne me dis pas qu'il t'on envoyé toi dans l'espoir que ça me fasse changer d'avis. »

« Il ne s'agit pas d'une simple proposition cette fois-ci. Il faut vraiment que tu viennes avec moi. » Déclara l'agent Romanoff en sortant son portable de sa poche. « Voici le Tesseract, un cube cosmique renfermant une source d'énergie peut-être illimitée, pouvant à lui seul détruire la planète toute entière. » Athéna prit le portable d'une main pour observer l'image puis le reposa sur la table. « Il a été volé il y a de cela plusieurs heures. »

« En quoi ça me concerne Natasha ? Fury n'a qu'à envoyer ses meilleurs agents le récupérer. Je suppose que Clint est déjà sur une piste. » Le visage de la femme rousse devint plus grave et ce détail n'échappa pas à Athéna qui fronça les sourcils. Elle la connaissait plutôt bien pour savoir qu'elle savait cacher ses émotions et la voir se trahir ainsi n'était donc pas bon signe.

« C'est là que tu interviens. Barton à rejoint l'ennemi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Coulson m'a juste dit que pour l'instant il était toujours en vie, du moins c'est ce que pense le SHIELD. Il doit m'en dire plus une fois de retour à la base. »

« Tu pense vraiment pouvoir me convaincre de te suivre juste par cet argument ? Et qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'on ne t'a pas ordonné de me mentir afin que je te suive ? »

« Au fond de toi, tu sais que je ne mens pas. Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose que tu as à savoir. Il me semble que tu connaisses un homme du nom d'Erik Selvig. »

« Ne me dit pas que lui aussi… »

« Coulson m'a seulement donné les noms des trois personnes qui ont suivis le voleur. Deux agents dont Barton et ce scientifique. » Athéna baissa la tête et se mit à réfléchir.

« Il m'avait dit qu'il avait accepté de travailler pour le SHIELD sur des recherches top-secrètes. Je lui avait conseillé de refuser, je savais que ça risquait d'être dangereux. »

« La menace n'est pas venu de nous alors ne reproche pas à Fury l'enlèvement du docteur Selvig ni celle de Barton. » Expliqua l'agent Romanoff. « Viens avec moi, qu'est-ce qui te retiens ici ? À ce que j'avais cru comprendre en plus, tu as terminée ton travail. »

« Mais ce n'est pas si simple ! » S'énerva Athéna en se relevant de son siège, inquiète pour son frère et un de ses amis proche. « Je devais repartir pour New York demain matin et me préparer pour ma soutenance de thèse que je vais passer dans trois jours ! Ce moment, je l'attends depuis si longtemps et tu es bien placé pour le savoir ! Et tu arrive là comme ça, en m'annonçant que Clint et Erik ont disparu avec le voleur d'un cube ressemblant à une bombe à retardement et moi je devrais accepter d'aller me jeter dans la gueule du loup et de renoncer à ce à quoi je me prépare depuis des années ? »

« Je n'étais pas consciente que tu étais aussi près d'en arriver là. » Fit Natasha en se levant pour faire face à la jeune femme. « Je comprends que ce que je te demande n'est pas facile mais si je suis là, c'est parce que le SHIELD a besoin de toi pas en tant qu'agent mais d'abord en tant que consultante. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Coulson m'a envoyé en même temps que les noms des personnes qui ont suivis le voleur, le nom du voleur. À moi ça ne me dit rien mais Coulson m'a encouragé à te le donner en m'affirmant qu'à toi ça te parlerais. »

« Ben voyons, c'est sûr que si à toi ça ne te parle pas, je vais vachement en savoir plus. » Répondit ironiquement Athéna.

« Il s'appelle Loki. » La réponse fit l'effet d'un électrochoc à la jeune femme qui regarda l'agent de manière stupéfaite. « Tu es une témoin importante de ce qui s'est passé au Nouveau-Mexique il y a presque deux ans. On a besoin de toi pour les informations supplémentaires que tu es susceptible de nous apporter.

Après une minute de silence complet durant laquelle les deux femmes se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux, Athéna se décida à annoncer sa réponse.

« D'accord, je viens mais en tant que consultante ! » La jeune femme insista sur le dernier mot. « Et une fois que j'aurais l'assurance qu'Erik et Clint seront sains et sauf tu me ramèneras chez moi à New York. »

« Bien sûr. » Acquiesça l'agent.

« Et je veux ta parole que dans trois jours, quoi qu'il advienne, tu me ramèneras chez moi. »

« Je t'en donne ma parole. » Déclara fermement Natasha en soutenant du regard les yeux sombres d'Athéna avant qu'elles ne scellent cette promesse en se serrant la main. « Maintenant dépêchons-nous, on a du pain sur la planche. »

« Et pour mes affaires ? »

« À ce que j'ai compris, tu as déjà tout remballé. »

« Oui. »

« Dans ce cas, tu vas aller chercher un seul sac avec les affaires que tu estimeras indispensable et je ferais en sorte que le reste sois rapatrié chez toi dès demain. » Natasha pris un pan de tissu de la tente et l'ouvrit en faisant signe à Athéna de venir. « Allons-y ! Je vais te présenter quelqu'un dont tu as déjà entendu parler… »

...

« Ça va beaucoup trop loin monsieur Fury ! » Lança l'un des quatre membres du Conseil de Sécurité Mondial sur l'un des écrans devant lesquels se tenait le directeur du SHIELD. « Vous vous attaquez à des forces incontrôlables. »

« Avez-vous déjà fait la guerre monsieur ? En combat armé ? Vous êtes vous jamais sentit sous le contrôle de l'ennemi ? » Répliqua le colonel.

« Vous voulez dire que cet… Asgard a déclaré la guerre à notre planète ? »

« Non, pas Asgard. Loki. »

« Il ne peut pas agir seul. » Déclara la femme sur l'écran voisin du premier qui avait parlé. « Qu'est devenu l'autre ? Son… son frère. »

« D'après nos renseignements, Thor n'est pas un ennemi. Mais il vient de trop loin, nous ne pouvons pas nous en remettre à lui. Tout dépend de nous. »

« C'est pourquoi vous devriez vous concentrer sur la phase deux. » Annonça celui qui semblait être la tête par rapport aux trois autres membres car il parle le plus souvent. « Nous l'avons conçu pour ce genre de situation. »

« La phase deux n'est pas opérationnelle. » Répondit rapidement Nick Fury. « Notre ennemi l'est. Il nous faut une équipe de riposte. »

« Mais le projet des Avengers a été abandonné. »

« Je ne faisais pas référence aux Avengers. »

« Nous avons vu votre liste ! » S'exclama un troisième membre du conseil.

« Vous dirigez le plus grand réseau de sécurité clandestin du monde et vous voulez confier le destin de l'humanité à des monstres de foire ! » S'exclama le directeur du conseil.

« Jamais je n'ai confié les rennes à qui que ce soit mais il nous faut absolument une équipe. »

« Attention monsieur Fury. » Prévint la femme membre du conseil. « Devons nous vous rappelez ce qui est advenu de la phase une ? Vous avez été incapable de la maitriser à l'époque alors qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'aujourd'hui les choses seront différentes avec ces personnes ? »

« Ces gens sont peut-être seuls au monde voir déséquilibrés mais je pense qu'avec un peu d'efforts, on en fera exactement ce qu'on souhaite. »

« Vous le pensez seulement ? » Fit la femme qui ne semblait toujours pas être convaincu.

« On ne gagne pas une guerre avec des sentiments monsieur Fury. » Lança le premier membre.

« Non. On la gagne avec des soldats. »

* * *

_**C'est ainsi que s'achève ce second chapitre. Pour ceux qui se demandent qui est la fille inconnu, retournez chapitre 1 et cliquez sur le lien pour en lire plus^^ Je remercie les personnes qui ont mis cette fanfiction en alerte ! Un grand merci également à Rocket Attack et Rose-Eliade pour leurs reviews !**_

_***Vous avez bien noté agent Sitwell ? Je veux les dossiers complets concernant ces deux personnes sur mon bureau d'ici une heure. N'oubliez rien, pas même ce qu'elles ont mangé à midi !*  
**_

_**"Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites Phil ?"  
**_

_***Je rassemble des renseignements sur les personnes qui vous suivent de près.*  
**_

_**"Quoi ? Mais attendez c'est odieux ! C'est une violation de la vie privée ça !"  
**_

_***Allons Leonem, les renseignements sont notre spécialité et vous le savez très bien. D'ailleurs, notre dossier sur vous est déjà très complet.*  
**_

_**"Pardon ? Vous avez fait un dossier sur moi ?"  
**_

_***Depuis longtemps. Vous savez, ce n'est pas beau d'écrire vos fanfictions alors que vous devriez être en train de réviser...*  
**_

_**"En même temps c'est facile à dire, vous me voyez faire à l'instant. Je veux voir ce qu'il y a dans ce dossier ! Coulson revenez ! Je veux voir ce dossier !  
**_

_**A plus ! Leonem ;) "Coulson ? Phil ? Oh non... j'espère qu'il n'est pas au courant pour ce qui s'est passé avec Loki la semaine dernière..."  
**_


	3. Le capitaine, l'homme de fer et l'agent

_**The Avengers, leurs histoires ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à la franchise Marvel. La mise en scène de certains passages revient à Joss Whedon.  
**_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni des bandes dessinés, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires. Toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réelle serait fortuit et non volontaire.**_

* * *

**The Avengers**

_**(ou l'origine du projet initiative)**_

**Chapitre 3**

**Le capitaine, l'homme de fer et l'agent**

À l'intérieur d'une salle de sport, le capitaine Steve Rogers alias Captain America frappait frénétiquement contre un sac de box, perdu dans ses pensées. Malgré ses mains bandés qui étaient moites et son visage couvert de sueur, il continuait de frapper. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il était réveillé, revenu au monde mais pas dans son époque. Il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire, à s'adapter à cette nouvelle vie. Malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'il pouvait fournir, les souvenirs d'avant sa congélation restaient très vivaces dans son esprit. Plus il y pensait et plus il frappait fort contre le sac.

Il entendait encore les coups de feu sur les champs de batailles auquel il avait participé, il revoyait ses combats. _« On n'a pas le temps ! Il faut que je pique dans l'eau ! » « Vous ne serez pas seul. » « C'est pas croyable, ce type est encore en vie ! »_

Steve frappa un coup trop fort et fit voler le sac loin devant lui, l'ayant percé au passage. Sa respiration était rapide mais il n'en était pas pour autant essoufflé. Il alla ramasser un nouveau sac de box, aligné à coté de plusieurs autres et le mit au crochet au dessus de lui. Il souffla une fois de plus et se remit à frapper dans le sac sans s'apercevoir de la présence du directeur Fury à l'entrée de la salle qui l'observait.

« Vous avez du mal à dormir ? » Lança-t-il en commençant à s'avancer vers Steve qui s'arrêta quelques secondes pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

« J'ai dormis soixante-dix ans. » S'exclama ce dernier en se remettant à frapper le sac. « Je me suis assez reposé. »

« Alors vous devriez sortir. Faire la fête. Voir le monde. » Steve décida de finalement s'arrêter et commença à retirer ses bandages tout en retournant vers le banc où il avait laissé son sac de sport.

« Quand j'ai perdu connaissance, le monde était en guerre. À mon réveille on m'a dit qu'on avait gagné. On ne m'a pas dit ce qu'on avait perdu. »

« Nous avons commis quelques erreurs en chemin. » Déclara Nick Fury en tenant le dossier qu'il avait caché dans son dos à son arrivé. « Y compris ces derniers temps. »

« Vous êtes en mission colonel ? »

« En effet. »

« Il s'agit de me renvoyer dans le monde ? »

« Il s'agit de le sauver. »

Fury tendit le dossier qu'il avait ouvert à la première page vers Rogers qui y jeta un œil avant de le prendre. La première page montrait une photo du Tesseract et donnait des informations à son sujet.

« L'arme secrète d'HYDRA. » Murmura Steve en s'asseyant sur le banc.

« Howard Stark a repêché ça dans l'océan pendant qu'il vous recherchait. Il en a conclut la même chose que nous. Le Tesseract est sûrement la clef d'une forme d'énergie illimitée et constante. Et notre monde en a cruellement besoin. » Expliqua le directeur tandis que Steve continuait de feuilleter le dossier. Il finit par le refermer et le tendit au colonel.

« Et qui vous l'a volé ? »

« Il s'appelle Loki et… il ne vient pas d'ici. » Répondit Fury en récupérant le dossier. « Vous devrez assimiler beaucoup d'informations si vous nous rejoignez. Le monde est devenu encore plus étrange que celui que vous connaissiez. »

« Désormais je crois que plus rien ne peut me surprendre. » Déclara Steve d'un air blasé en se relevant pour récupérer son sac de sport.

« Je suis prêt à parier le contraire. Un kit de débriefing vous attend dans votre appartement. » Annonça le directeur tandis que Rogers alla ramasser l'un de ses sac de boxe qu'il mit sur son épaule droite. « Avez-vous autre chose à nous dire sur le Tesseract dans l'immédiat ? » Demanda Fury en constatant que Steve quittait la salle.

« Vous auriez dû le laisser au fond de l'océan. »

...

Au fond de la baie de New York, une lumière et un son aigüe perturbais la faune aquatique dans l'eau sombre et glacé. Iron Man était tout au fond de la baie, en train d'ouvrir l'un des longs tuyaux de métal qui la traversait avec l'un de ses gants lasers. Une fois ouvert, il déposa sur l'emplacement qu'il avait libéré une machine qui s'enclencha automatiquement autour du tuyau en émettant de la lumière. Constatant que cela fonctionnait, l'homme de fer remonta rapidement vers la surface et s'amusa à voler entre les différents buildings éclairés durant la nuit.

« Pour moi tout est paré. À vous de jouer pour le reste. » Annonça-t-il sereinement.

« Vous avez déconnecté l'alimentation ? On est indépendant ? » Demanda la femme qui était en ligne avec lui.

« La tour Stark va devenir le précurseur de l'énergie verte auto-généré. »

« À supposer que le réacteur ARC veuille bien fonctionner et prendre le relais. »

« Supposons. » Iron Man tourna au coin d'une rue, volant au dessus d'une route regorgeant de voitures. « Allumez. »

Au bout de la rue, une tour s'illumina par crans de bas en haut, jusqu'à illuminer l'enseigne : '**STARK**' au sommet.

« Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? » Demanda Pepper Potts avec une pointe d'excitation dans la voix.

« Ça ressemble à Noël mais… avec plus de… moi. »

« Il faut lancer la campagne d'information. Faites des conférences de presse. Je travaillerais sur les plans des trois prochains bâtiments à Washington demain. »

« Pepper, vous me fatiguez. » Déclara Stark tout en longeant sa tour afin d'en atteindre le sommet. « Que faites-vous de l'instant ? Savourez l'instant. »

« Revenez et je le savourerais. »

Iron Man se posa sur une plate-forme se trouvant au sommet d'une terrasse, ce qui actionna le mécanisme qui lui retira l'armure rapidement tandis qu'il avançait jusque vers l'intérieur de la tour.

« Monsieur, l'agent Coulson du SHIELD est en ligne. »

« J'suis sortie. » Répondit Anthony Stark alors que l'une de ses machines lui retirait son casque. « J'suis vraiment sortie. »

« Monsieur, je crains fort qu'il n'insiste. »

« Débrouille-toi JARVIS. J'ai un rencard. »

Stark pénétra à l'intérieur tandis que Pepper Potts se trouvait devant l'écran du bureau, en train d'inspecter l'état de la tour.

« Les niveaux sont stabilisés. Je crois… » Pepper Potts était pieds-nu et portait un short en jean et une chemise blanche. Elle avait ses cheveux détachés lui donnant un air moins strict.

« Évidemment, jm'en suis occupé moi-même. Ce qui m'amène à la question suivante : qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être un génie ? » Demanda-t-il en jetant son oreillette sur le bureau tandis que Potts ricanait.

« Comment voudriez-vous que je le sache ? » Demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers Tony alors que l'écran s'éteignit.

« Vous voulez rire ? Tout ça, c'est grâce à vous. »

« Non. Tout ça, c'est grâce à ça. » Répondit la femme en pointant le réacteur ARC dans la poitrine de Stark qui brillait au travers de son pull.

« Accordez-vous un peu de mérite, d'accord ? La tour Stark c'est votre bébé. » Déclara Tony en la tenant par les bras. « Accordez-vous douze pour cent du mérite. »

« Douze pour cent ? » S'exclama Potts.

« On pourrait même monter jusqu'à quinze. »

« Douze pour cent de mon bébé ? » Souriait la femme en s'éloignant de Stark.

« Euh… c'est moi qui ai heu… tout soulevé. Littéralement, j'ai soulevé des tonnes de trucs. Et heu… je regrette mais le problème de sécurité, c'était de votre faute. »

« Oh ! » Souffla Pepper tout en prenant une flute et la bouteille de champagne qu'elle avait préparé et mis dans un seau à glace afin de fêter le succès de la tour.

« Mon ascenseur privé. »

« Vous voulez dire notre ascenseur. »

« Mouais, il était plein d'ouvriers en sueur je vous rappel. » Comprenant qu'il n'arriverait pas à la faire culpabiliser, Tony Stark décida d'abandonner tandis que Pepper terminais de verser du champagne dans les deux flutes. « Vous allez me faire payer… ce commentaire sur vos pourcentages d'une façon subtile tôt ou tard ? »

« Je ne serais pas si subtile. »

« J'ai une idée, la prochaine fois, il y aura écrit Potts sur la tour. »

« Et sur le bail. » Elle tenta de trinquer mais il recula sa coupe à moitié en grimaçant.

« Restez heu… restez dormir. Prévenez votre mère. » Elle poussa un rire du fond de sa gorge, n'étant pas surprise de ce commentaire tandis qu'un son de sonnerie se fit entendre.

« Monsieur, le téléphone. » Annonça JARVIS. « Je crains que mes protocoles ne soient plus sous mon contrôle. » Potts restait attentive, ayant parfaitement entendu ce que venait de dire l'intelligence artificielle.

« Monsieur Stark, il faut qu'on se parle. » Déclara l'agent Coulson depuis le téléphone posé sur la table basse à coté d'eux. Tony ramassa le téléphone et pris une expression la plus neutre possible.

« Vous parlez au dernier modèle d'Android de Tony Stark, laissez un message. »

« C'est urgent. »

« Alors laissez-le d'urgence. »

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, montrant Coulson se tenant à l'intérieur, son téléphone à l'oreille.

« Alerte intrus ! » S'exclama Tony avant de tourner son attention vers la femme. « C'est de votre faute. »

« Monsieur Stark. » Salua l'agent Coulson en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche.

« Phil, approchez ! » Fit Pepper Potts avec un grand sourire en prenant sa coupe et en se relevant.

« Phil ? » S'étonna Tony.

« Je ne peux pas rester. » Annonça de but en blanc l'agent en s'avançant à l'intérieur.

« Heu… Non ! Lui, on l'appel agent ! » Déclara Tony en suivant de près Pepper qui allait saluer Coulson.

« Venez, nous faisions une petite fête. »

« C'est pour ça qu'il ne peut pas rester. » Lança Stark en se forçant à sourire faussement.

« Il faut que vous regardiez ça de près. » Expliqua Coulson en lui tendant un dossier numérique. « Le plus tôt possible. »

« Je déteste qu'on me tende quelque chose. »

« Ça ne fait rien, moi j'adore qu'on me tende des choses. » Déclara Potts en prenant le dossier tandis qu'elle tendit à l'agent sa coupe de champagne. « Faisons un échange. » Elle prit ensuite la coupe de Tony de ses mains et lui donna le dossier. « Merci. »

Stark ne trouva rien à répondre mais ne semblait pas avoir apprécié le petit tour de passe-passe littéral de Pepper.

« Mon cabinet de consultation n'est ouvert que toutes les deux semaines, le jeudi. »

« Ce n'est pas une consultation. »

« C'est au sujet des Avengers ? » Demanda la femme. « Dont… dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler. »

« Le projet Avengers a été abandonné. » Annonça Tony en se dirigeant vers son bureau tout en calant l'écran du dossier à la perpendiculaire du socle avant de l'allumer. « Enfin je croyais, et je n'avais même pas été retenu. »

« Ça aussi je l'ignorais. » Ce commentaire fit sourire l'agent Coulson.

« Oui ! Apparemment je suis imprévisible, narcissique et mauvais équipier. »

« Ça je le savais. »

« Ce n'est plus un problème de profil désormais. » Annonça l'agent Coulson.

« Peu importe. Mademoiselle Potts, vous avez une seconde ? » Appela Tony les yeux rivés sur le dossier.

« Je reviens. » Fit-elle en direction de l'agent avant de marcher rapidement en direction de Stark.

« Je croyais il y a deux secondes, qu'on passait un bon moment. » Marmonna ce dernier tout en continuant de chercher à ouvrir le dossier.

« Je ne m'accordais que douze pour cent de ce moment. » Il ne trouva rien à répondre se disant que c'était de bonne guerre. « Ça semble assez sérieux, Phil est bouleversé. »

« Comment savez-vous… Mais, pourquoi Phil ? »

« Et c'est quoi tout ça ? »

« Oh, ça c'est… » Il passa ses mains sur l'écran tactile et projeta tout les dossiers en face d'eux en version agrandis. « Ça. »

Des images accompagnées de films se déroulaient devant leurs yeux. Sur trois écrans, chacun donnait des informations sur une personne en particulier, semblant posséder des facultés assez hors normes. Ce fut ce qui attira l'attention des deux personnes qui ne se préoccupèrent pas du quatrième dossier qui se trouvait plus près d'eux. Ces images les troublèrent et tout deux comprirent que le moment était certainement grave.

« Je prends le jet pour Washington dès ce soir. » Annonça Potts les yeux rivés sur les écrans.

« Demain ! »

« Vous avez du travail, vous avez beaucoup de travail. »

« Mais, si j'avais pas de travail ? » Demanda Tony en se tournant vers son interlocutrice.

« Pas de travail ? »

« Mouais ! »

« Une fois que vous aurez fini. » Tony acquiesça, semblant attendre quelque chose. « Et bien, hum… alors… » Elle s'approcha de son oreille pour lui murmurer quelque chose qui sembla lui faire de l'effet.

Coulson se tenait toujours près de l'ascenseur et attendait, sachant qu'il pouvait faire confiance à mademoiselle Potts pour mettre Tony Stark sur les bons rails.

« Ça marche ! Bon vol. »

Pepper souriait, malgré ses nombreux cotés agaçants, elle appréciait beaucoup Tony et ne se gêna pas pour lui donner un court baiser auquel il répondit avant qu'elle ne se recule très vite.

« Travaillez bien. » Pepper se rapprocha de l'agent Coulson. « Vous ne passez pas par l'aéroport par hasard ? »

« Je peux vous déposer. »

« Magnifique. Oh ! Parlez-moi de votre violoncelliste, c'est toujours d'actualité ? »

« Elle est retournée à Portland. » Répondit l'agent Coulson en appuyant sur le bouton d'ascenseur en ayant face à lui Pepper Potts.

« Ah bon ? Comme c'est triste. »

Tony essaya de faire fit de leur conversation jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque le quatrième écran face à lui et fut intrigué par le cube qu'il prit dans une main. Il aurait juré l'avoir déjà vu quelque part…

...

L'agent Coulson avait rejoint le point de décollage du jet du SHIELD qui devait le ramener jusqu'à la base. Il s'était retenu de s'évanouir lorsqu'il trouva le capitaine Rogers assied à l'intérieur à attendre. Il avait devant lui son héros d'enfance, Captain America. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait mais l'effet restait le même. Après le décollage du jet, il avait fournit un écran tactile contenant les mêmes dossiers qu'il avait fournit à Stark afin qu'il se familiarise avec la mission.

Au bout d'une heure, ils survolaient l'océan et depuis qu'il avait fournit la tablette au capitaine Rogers, Coulson s'était installé devant un ordinateur afin de consulter les donnés récentes et lui tournait le dos.

« Nous sommes à quarante minutes de la base monsieur. » Annonça le pilote du jet, ce qui sortit un peu Coulson de son état de concentration. Il décida de s'arrêter et retira le casque qu'il portait sur les oreilles.

« Alors ce docteur Banner essayait de dupliquer le sérum qu'ils m'ont injecté. » Lança Steve à Coulson après avoir lu attentivement le dossier de Bruce Banner.

« Comme pas mal de monde. » Répondit l'agent en se tenant d'une main au plafond afin d'éviter de perdre l'équilibre. Il haussa les épaules et se sentit un peu gêné. « Vous étiez le tout premier super-héros. Le docteur Banner s'était d'ailleurs inspiré des recherches d'un autre scientifique, le docteur Wilfried Brandberg, un spécialiste de la génétique. Banner pensait que le rayonnement gamma pourrait révéler les secrets d'Erskine et de sa formule. »

« Ça c'est pas passé comme ça hein ? » Lança Steve, les yeux rivés sur l'écran tactile diffusant des images d'un combat de Hulk.

« Pas vraiment. Quand il n'est pas cette chose on dirait un Stephen Hawking. » Steve regarda Coulson avec incompréhension. « C'est quelqu'un d'extrêmement brillant. » Coulson hésita quelques instants avant de se remettre à parler. « Je suis vraiment très honoré de vous connaître. Officiellement. » Ceci fit sourire Rogers. « Je vous avais déjà vu enfin, je vous avais regardé pendant que vous dormiez. » Steve se sentit un peu gêné et décida de se lever. « J'étais près de vous, j'étais présent quand vous étiez inconscient à cause de la glace. Non, franchement c'est vraiment un immense honneur de vous avoir à bord, c'est… » Coulson s'arrêta subitement, se sentant ridicule.

Le capitaine s'était rapproché du cockpit et fixait l'horizon, ne voyant que la mer.

« J'espère être l'homme de la situation. » Déclara-t-il simplement.

« Oh, vous l'êtes ! Absolument. On a apporté quelques modifications à votre uniforme. Je dois dire que j'y ai contribué. »

« Mon uniforme ? La bannière étoilé c'est pas… un peu démodé ? »

« Quand on voit tout ce qui se passe et tout ce qu'on va bientôt dévoiler. Il me semble que les gens ont besoin d'une dose de nostalgie. »

...

Quelque part sous terre, un certain nombre de scientifiques s'activaient, entourés de soldats et de mercenaires bien armés. L'endroit était assez grand et au fond, travaillant dans une structure protégé par des bâches de plastique transparentes, le docteur Selvig s'agitait.

« Pas celle là. » Dit-il à l'un de ses assistants en montrant quelque chose à l'intérieur d'une grande structure de métal. « Celle là. »

Non loin de l'entrée du lieu, Loki s'était assied sur une marche, se tenant les jambes qu'il avait presque en tailleur et avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Une vive lumière bleu émana de l'éclat fixé sur sa lance et le projeta dans une vision.

« Les Chitauri s'impatientent. » Annonça d'une voix grave une étrange créature portant un capuchon masquant le haut de son visage.

« Qu'ils se préparent à me suivre. » Déclara Loki qui s'était matérialisé devant la créature, portant son armure et son casque tout en tenant fermement sa lance. « Je les mènerais vers le glorieux combat. »

« Le combat, contre les… faibles forces de la terre. » Répliqua la créature en touchant un morceau de roche qui constituait l'essentiel de leur environnement, perdu quelque part au fin fond de l'espace.

« J'ai dit glorieux, pas sans fin. Si vos troupes sont aussi… phénoménales que vous le prétendez. »

« Vous doutez de nous ? » S'énerva son interlocuteur. « Doutez-vous de lui également ? » Il montra un point haut de l'endroit. « Lui qui a mis le sceptre entre vos mains. Lui qui vous a abreuvé d'antiques savoirs et de nouveaux dessins quand on vous a exilé et vaincu. »

« J'étais un roi ! Le roi légitime d'Asgard. On m'a trahie. »

« Votre ambition est médiocre. Né de frustrations infantiles. » Pendant que la créature parlait, Loki avait rivé son regard vers un escalier. « Nous regardons par delà la terre, vers les mondes infinis que le Tesseract nous révèlera. »

« Vous n'avez pas encore le Tesseract. » En réaction, la créature s'élança à toute vitesse l'air menaçant face à Loki. « Ce n'est pas une menace. Mais jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre les portes. Jusqu'à ce que vos forces soient sous mon commandement, vous n'êtes que veines paroles. » Expliqua le dieu de sa voix de velours.

« Vous aurez droit à votre guerre, asgardien. Si vous échouez, si jamais le Tesseract ne nous est pas remis. » La créature passa derrière Loki, essayant de lui faire ressentir le poids de ses menaces. « Il n'y aura nul royaume, nulle lune désolée, nulle crevasse pour vous dissimulez à lui. Vous pensez avoir souffert. Il vous fera comprendre que vos souffrances n'étaient qu'un moindre mal. »

La créature apposa sa main contre la joue droite du dieu, le faisant immédiatement revenir à lui sur terre. Il grimaça puis rouvrit les yeux. Loki le savait, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

* * *

_**Comme cela se voit dans le titre, oui je compte Coulson parmi les héros ! Na ! *bruit d'un arbre qui tombe lourdement au sol* Merci beaucoup à Rose-Eliade pour sa review ! *bruit de verre qui se casse***_

_***Leonem ? Vous n'auriez pas d'autres boules colorés pour décorer le sapin ? Sans le faire exprès je l'ai fait tomber et j'ai cassé celles qui y étaient...*  
**_

_**"Steve je croyais vous avoir fait comprendre que le sapin était déjà décoré et qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'y rajouter des étoiles supplémentaires !"  
**_

_***Pardon mais... cela me semblais plus jolie. D'ailleurs vos guirlandes électriques... pardonnez-moi mais je les trouves étranges à clignoter ainsi. Vous cherchez à hypnotiser quelqu'un ?*  
**_

_**"Heu non. J'ai toujours fait comme ça. Mais mon sapin ne vous plait pas Steve ?"  
**_

_***Si ! Il est très beau mais... il n'est pas aussi traditionnel que ceux dont j'ai le souvenir. De toute manière, il est toujours plus beau que le sapin de Noël de Stark qui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa tour en plus petit.*  
**_

_**"Je ne sais pas si je dois donc le prendre bien ou mal... surtout vu l'état de mon pauvre sapin maintenant."  
**_

_***Je ne voulais pas vous vexez ! Pour me faire pardonner, je vais vous le refaire et il sera encore plus beau qu'avant. Je vais allez acheter des rubans, des sucres d'orges et plein d'étoiles !*  
**_

_**A la prochaine ! Leonem ;) "Merci de me laisser quelques reviews et Steve viendra chez vous pour décorer votre sapin !"  
**_


	4. Bienvenue à bord

_**The Avengers, leurs histoires ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à la franchise Marvel. La mise en scène de certains passages revient à Joss Whedon.  
**_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni des bandes dessinés, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires. Toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réelle serait fortuit et non volontaire.**_

* * *

**The Avengers**

_**(ou l'origine du projet initiative)**_

**Chapitre 4**

**Bienvenue à bord**

Le jet amenant l'agent Coulson et Steve Rogers arriva jusqu'à un porte-avion en plein milieu de l'océan. Amorçant sa procédure d'atterrissage, cela ne sembla pas gêner le moins du monde le personnel s'affairant un peu partout sur la plate-forme. Un homme guida le jet vers son point d'arrêt tandis que l'appareil s'immobilisait. L'agent Romanoff, qui se trouvait non loin de la piste à attendre leur arrivé, se dirigea vers eux une fois qu'elle constata l'arrêt complet du jet.

« Entreposez l'équipement de Captain. » Ordonna Coulson à deux hommes qui attendaient leurs consignes près de l'arrière du jet.

« À vos ordres ! » L'agent descendit sur la piste, suivit de près par Steve et remarqua quelqu'un s'approcher d'eux.

« Agent Romanoff. Le Captain Rogers. »

« Madame. » Salua ce dernier, un peu stupéfait de la tenue de l'agent féminin qui portait un haut rouge avec un pantalon et une veste en cuir associés à un étui portant un pistolet, placé contre une cuisse.

« Bonjour. » Répondit Natasha sans paraître impressionné. « On vous attend sur le pont, ils vont lancer les recherches. » Annonça-t-elle à l'agent Coulson.

« Très bien mais où est Athénaïs ? J'aurais voulu la saluer avant de prendre mes fonctions. »

« Depuis que nous sommes arrivés et que je lui ai fourni un dossier numérique de l'affaire, elle s'est mise à faire des allées et venus sur la piste et s'est finalement installée dans un coin à potasser tout ça. » Expliqua Natasha. « Vous feriez mieux de rejoindre immédiatement le pont, vous la verrez plus tard. »

« Bon très bien. » Fit Coulson l'air un peu déçu. « À tout à l'heure. » Il se dirigea vers le bâtiment menant à l'intérieur, laissant Rogers avec l'agent Romanoff.

« Vous avez fait la une ici, quand on vous a retrouvé dans la glace. » Lança Natasha tandis qu'elle se mit à marcher sur la piste, suivit par Steve. « J'ai cru que Coulson allait s'évanouir. Il vous a demandé de signer ses cartes de Captain America ? »

« Ses cartes ? »

« Ses vintages, il en est très fier. » Steve remarqua alors un homme ayant l'air un peu mal à l'aise au milieu du personnel sur la piste.

« Docteur Banner ? »

« Oh ! Oui, salut ! » Fit ce dernier en se rapprochant pour lui serrer la main tout en le regardant de haut en bas. « On m'a prévenu de votre arrivé. »

« On dit que vous pouvez retrouver le cube. »

« Et c'est… c'est tout ce qu'on dit sur moi ? »

« C'est tout ce que je tiens à savoir. » Banner acquiesça, trouvant l'homme assez sympathique.

Non loin d'eux, l'agent Romanoff avait une main sur son oreillette, regardant autre part, semblant chercher quelque chose.

« Dites-moi docteur. » Lança-t-elle en se rapprochant des deux hommes. « Savez-vous où est passé Athénaïs ? »

« Euh… depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici il y a moins d'une heure, je ne l'ai pas revu mais elle ne doit pas être loin car je l'ai remarqué s'éloignant sur la piste avec sa sacoche et le dossier numérique. »

« Toujours à disparaître celle là, c'est pas possible. » Souffla l'agent en s'éloignant pour chercher la personne manquante.

« De qui vous parlez ? » Demanda Steve au docteur avec curiosité.

« Oh, d'une jeune demoiselle qui est arrivé en même temps que moi. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle est en contact avec le SHIELD et… ils lui ont demandé de venir en tant que consultante, au sujet du voleur. Apparemment elle connaît aussi certaines personnes disparus en même temps que le cube. » Steve acquiesça, fronçant un peu des sourcils. « Ne vous en faites pas, elle ne m'a pas l'air méchante mais en revanche bien renseigné. Nous n'avons échangés que quelques banalités, sans plus et elle n'a même pas parlé de… elle ne m'a pas posé de questions inutiles ! »

« Ah ! Tu étais où ? Je t'avais demandé de ne pas t'éloigner ! » S'énerva l'agent Romanoff en parlant en direction de quelqu'un qui était caché par un jet.

« Du calme, j'étais allé me mettre dans un coin tranquille à l'ombre d'un hélico pour consulter le dossier. Très complet je dois dire. » La personne qui parlait dépassa le jet et se rapprocha de l'agent, se montrant à la vue des deux hommes. « Mais à mon goût insuffisant. »

Steve Rogers écarquilla les yeux, la jeune femme qu'il vit semblait avoir son âge, elle avait l'air d'être un peu jeune pour être consultante. Ses cheveux détachés mais retenus à moitié en arrière par une pince laissaient tomber des mèches sur son visage. La demoiselle portait un jean gris et un tee-shirt noir assortit à ses bottines de même couleur et à petit talon. Elle portait, pour se protéger du vent de la plate-forme, une veste longue lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux taillé dans un épais tissu rouge. La jeune femme tenait sur son épaule une sacoche visiblement usée et dans son autre main la tablette noir renfermant le dossier numérique.

« Pour ce qui est des fichiers consultables tu verras ça avec Coulson, c'est lui qui te donnera accès au reste. » Répondit l'agent Romanoff tandis que les deux femmes arrivèrent près d'eux. « Monsieur Rogers, voici Athénaïs Fabre, consultante sur cette mission et ayant le même statut que le docteur Banner. »

« Mademoiselle. » Fit-il en prenant doucement la main d'Athéna.

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Captain. » Répondit la jeune femme en lui serrant la main normalement. « Vous savez, vous symbolisez une grande période pour les États-Unis. Beaucoup d'historiens se battraient pour être à ma place. » Ce commentaire la faisait sourire. « Enfin, je dois dire que je ne suis pas non plus une spécialiste de votre période. »

« Qu'elle est votre spécialité Athénaïs, j'ai oublié de vous le demander. » Fit Banner.

« L'Histoire scandinave, en particulier la période tournant autour de l'an mil et la mythologie nordique. »

« Et c'est seulement pour cela qu'ils vous ont demandés de venir ici ? » S'étonna Steve.

« Non, je pense que la raison de fond est ailleurs mais vous devez savoir, car mon nom ne figure qu'une fois dans le dossier, que j'ai été témoin de l'affaire qui s'est produite il y a presque deux ans au Nouveau-Mexique. Je suis déjà entré en contact avec… un asgardien. »

« Oui mais ce n'était pas Loki. » Déclara Natasha.

Athéna ne préféra rien dire au sujet de sa 'rencontre' avec Loki, sachant que sinon elle aurait encore plus de questions voir de problèmes sur le dos.

« Bref ! Si ça ne vous dérange pas Steve, j'aimerais bien que vous me décriviez un peu les années 1930-40 un peu plus tard. J'adorerais vous entendre pour ma culture personnelle. »

« Ce sera avec un grand plaisir. » Répondit le soldat en regardant la jeune femme, pour la première fois quelqu'un lui demandait de parler de son passé et cela le réjouissait. « Mais alors j'aimerais que vous me racontiez ce qu'on dit de moi dans les livres d'Histoire. »

« Sans problèmes ! » Sourit Athéna.

« En parlant de ça, ça doit vous semblez étrange de voir tout ça. » Déclara Banner en indiquant le porte-avion.

« En fait, je me sens pas trop dépaysé. » Expliqua Steve tandis que le petit groupe marchait sur la plate-forme alors que plus loin des agents couraient en ordre.

« Athéna, messieurs, vous feriez bien d'aller vous mettre à l'abri. » Annonça l'agent Romanoff. « Vous pourriez avoir un peu de mal à respirer. »

Des bruits de rouages s'actionnant attirèrent l'attention de Steve, Bruce et Athéna qui regardèrent partout autour d'eux.

« Équipe technique, sécurisez le pont ! » Ordonna une voix dans les hauts parleurs tandis que quelque chose se passait au niveau de la coque du porte-avion.

« C'est quoi ? Un sous-marin ? » Demanda Rogers.

« Sans blague ! Ils oseraient me mettre dans une boite de métal immergée et pressurisée. »

« Connaissant le SHIELD, je m'attendrais à quelque chose de plus tordu. » Déclara Athéna en suivant les deux hommes qui se rapprochaient du bord, laissant Natasha derrière qui les regardait s'éloigner sans rien dire.

En se penchant près du bord, les trois personnes s'aperçurent que des turbines ayant leurs rotors tournant à pleine vitesse sortaient de l'eau, soulevant le porte avion qui se libérait de l'eau pour monter vers les airs.

« À non, c'est bien pire ! » Ironisa Banner tandis qu'autour, le personnel était en train d'attacher les jets et hélicoptères avant de s'équiper de masques à oxygène.

« Bienvenue à bord de l'héliporteur du SHIELD ! » Annonça d'une voix forte l'agent Romanoff pour que les autres puissent l'entendre malgré le bruit fort des rotors en marche. « Maintenant suivez-moi, nous devons rejoindre l'intérieur avant de manquer d'oxygène. »

Natasha les guidas jusqu'à l'intérieur, et les menas jusqu'au pont. Les portes s'ouvrirent et dès qu'ils passèrent le pas de la porte des voix vinrent de tout cotés, vérifiant, ordonnant que tout soit en état de vol. Steve et Athéna s'arrêtèrent pour regarder vers l'avant du pont où un nombre impressionnant de gens s'affairaient devant des écrans d'ordinateurs. Tout deux avaient les yeux qui se baladaient partout. Athéna remarqua la présence de Fury sur une plate-forme au milieu du pont, encadré par deux écrans tactiles et elle essayait de retenir ses jambes qui lui disaient de faire demi-tour. De son coté, Banner s'était un peu isolé, ayant remarqué la présence d'agents de sécurité, ce qu'il prit immédiatement pour lui en se touchant le nez tout en étant mal à l'aise.

« Tous les moteurs sont en marche ! » Annonça l'agent Hill devant ses propres écrans en se tenant les hanches. « Le protocole d'urgence SHIELD 1-9-3.6 est en place. » Elle se tourna alors vers son supérieur. « Niveau atteint colonel. »

« Bien. Disparaissons. » Ordonna-t-il en rivant son regard vers l'horizon tandis que l'agent Hill dispensa les derniers ordres.

« Déployez les panneaux rétro-réfléchissants. »

À l'extérieur, lesdits panneaux furent déployés ce qui rendit invisible le vaisseau aux yeux humains qui ne verraient que des nuages.

« Panneaux déployés. » Annonça l'un des agents ce qui fit se tourner le colonel Fury vers ses trois invités.

« Mademoiselle, messieurs. » Salua-t-il, heureux de constater leur présence à chacun.

Les yeux toujours rivés vers le plafond et la bouche légèrement ouverte, Rogers ne put s'empêcher de donner un billet de dix dollars à Fury en signe qu'il avait gagné son pari de le surprendre. Ceci fit sourire le directeur qui ne dit rien, préférant s'approcher des deux autres. Durant ce temps, l'agent Hill surveillait d'un air méfiant Steve Rogers qui s'avançait sur le pont.

« Je suis ravie d'enfin vous revoir mademoiselle Fabre. » Déclara le directeur en se tenant devant la jeune femme qui s'était appuyée contre la table de réunion. Il lui tendit une main qu'elle se contenta de regarder avec méfiance.

« Pour être tout à fait honnête avec vous colonel, ce plaisir n'est pas totalement partagé. » Répondit-elle alors qu'il baissait sa main. « Je ne suis ici que pour mon frère et Erik Selvig. Je ne vous apporterais mon aide qu'au niveau de mes compétences habituelles. »

« Bien sûr, je suis certain que vous pourrez un peu mieux nous éclairer sur la personnalité de ce Loki ainsi que nous faire partagez ce que vous savez par rapport à l'affaire du Nouveau-Mexique. »

« Pour cela, il va me falloir avoir accès à vos dossiers. Je ne pourrais vous aidez au mieux qu'en ayant toutes les données et elles n'y étaient pas toutes dans ces dossiers. » Expliqua-t-elle en montrant la tablette tactile qu'on lui avait fournit.

« L'agent Coulson s'occupera de vous fournir ce dont vous aurez besoin. »

« Et lorsque j'aurais l'assurance que Clint et Erik seront hors de danger… »

« Vous partirez oui. L'agent Romanoff m'avais déjà fait part de votre requête et elle a bien évidemment été accepté. » Répliqua Fury avant de partir en direction de son autre invité qui se tenait tout près, semblant attentif à ce qu'ils disaient. « Docteur, merci d'avoir accepté. » Il lui tendit une main que Banner finit par serrer.

« Merci d'avoir été si courtois. » Répondit-il avec le regard fuyant. « Alors… je dois rester combien de temps ? »

« Une fois que nous aurons mis la main sur le Tesseract, vous pourrez filer. »

« Vous en êtes où pour l'instant ? » Demanda Banner. Fury fit signe à l'agent Coulson de lui expliquer.

« Nous nous connectons à toutes les caméras des réseaux sans fils de la planète. Téléphones, ordinateurs portables… Tout ce qui est connecté à un satellite devient nos yeux et nos oreilles. »

Steve écouta avec attention, tout comme les autres. Natasha fit signe à Athéna en se penchant vers un écran où se trouvait une photo de l'agent Barton. L'agent Romanoff toucha l'écran tactile pour constater que les recherches ne donnaient rien. Athéna fit la même chose avec l'écran plus loin qui était celui dédié à Erik Selvig mais les résultats étaient les mêmes.

« Mais on risque de pas les retrouver à temps. » Déclara Natasha tandis qu'Athéna, qui était derrière elle, se releva.

« Il faut réduire le domaine des recherches. » Annonça Banner. « Vous disposez de combien de spectromètres ? »

« On n'a que l'embarra du choix. » Répondit le directeur Fury.

« Appelez tout les labos connus, mettez les spectromètres sur les toits et calibrer-les pour les rayons gamma. » Demanda le docteur en retirant sa veste. « Il va falloir que je crée un algorithme de détection basique. Ça permettra au moins d'éliminer quelques options. » Fury acquiesça. « Où est-ce que je peux m'installer ? »

« Agent Romanoff, vous pouvez accompagner le docteur Banner à son laboratoire ? » Demanda le colonel sur un ton d'ordre à l'agent qui s'exécuta.

« Vous allez adorer, tous vos jouets sont là. » Déclara-t-elle tandis que tout deux s'éloignaient.

Athéna s'approcha de Coulson qui l'accueilli avec un grand sourire.

« Je suis vraiment content de te revoir Athénaïs, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. »

« Oui moi aussi je suis contente de vous revoir Coulson même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances. » Déclara Athéna alors que Steve, qui ne se tenait pas loin, écoutait ce qu'ils disaient. « Je voudrais avoir accès à vos dossiers afin d'essayer de compléter ce que vous avez déjà concernant Loki voir les asgardiens en général. Je ne garantie pas d'être d'une grande aide puisque mes recherches sont réduites à la Terre mais je pense que je pourrais peut-être appuyer certaines de mes théories sur ce que vous avez. »

« Bien sûr, je vais te fournir une clé qui te donneras accès à notre réseau d'information et que tu pourras utiliser via la tablette qu'on t'a donnée. Tu peux t'installer à la table de réunion. »

« J'aurais préféré être plus au calme et rejoindre le labo du docteur Banner. »

« Non, il faut le laisser tranquille, reste là. » Déclara l'agent Coulson plutôt sur un ton d'ordre.

Athéna ne préféra rien répondre et se dirigea vers la table tout en se disant mentalement que les choses démarraient plutôt mal.

...

« Mettez ça là bas ! » Ordonna le docteur Selvig dans son nouveau 'laboratoire' pour ses assistants qui portaient du matériel. « Comment vous avez fait pour trouver autant de monde ? » Demanda-t-il à l'agent Barton qui se trouvait de l'autre coté de la bâche de plastique transparente.

« Le SHIELD ne manque pas d'ennemis docteur. » Il prit la tablette qu'il utilisait à deux mains et la montra au scientifique. « C'est ça que vous voulez ? »

« Oui, de l'iridium. On le trouve dans les météorites. Il forme des antiprotons. Le problème c'est de s'en procurer. »

« Surtout si le SHIELD sait qu'il vous en faut. »

« Moi-même je l'ignorais ! » Il se mit soudain à sourire et à ricaner en voyant arriver quelqu'un d'autre derrière l'agent Barton. « Le Tesseract m'a révélé tant de choses. C'est plus que du savoir, c'est de la vérité. »

« Je sais. » Souriait Loki. « Que vous a-t-il révélé agent Barton ? »

« Ma prochaine cible. » Répondit ce dernier en se tournant vers lui.

« Dites-moi ce qu'il vous faut. » L'agent se dirigea vers une mallette et en sortit un objet.

« Un moyen de diversion. » Il relâcha les filins et ouvrit son arc. « Et un point de mire. »

« Je pense savoir déjà comment nous allons agir. » Déclara Loki en faisant signe à Barton de le suivre, laissant le scientifique à son travail. « Vous m'avez déjà appris beaucoup concernant nos ennemis agent Barton. J'aimerais maintenant que vous me racontiez tout ce que vous savez concernant une personne qui vous est très proche d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre de vous. » L'agent au regard glacé attendait de savoir qui afin de lui répondre. « Parlez-moi donc de votre… petite sœur. »

...

Assis à coté d'Athénaïs, Steve Rogers regardait avec bonheur de vieilles images des années 1940. Cela lui rappelais des tas de bons souvenirs et pendant quelques instants, il en avait oublié qu'il n'était plus à cette époque. Athéna lui racontais ce qui s'était passé durant cette période tout en passant les images qu'elle avait trouvé sur internet via son ordinateur portable. Elle parlait comme une encyclopédie lorsqu'elle expliquait un passage de l'Histoire, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Steve qui trouvait que les gens d'aujourd'hui avaient parfois de curieuses façons de s'exprimer.

« Malheureusement la seconde guerre mondiale a été la plus couteuse en vie humaine dans notre Histoire. » Termina Athéna en éteignant son ordinateur.

« Le colonel Fury ne plaisantait pas lorsqu'il disait que nous avions commis des erreurs en chemin. »

« Je ne pense pas que Fury pensait à ça lorsqu'il vous à dit ceci. » Déclara Athéna. « En tout cas, merci de m'avoir écouté jusqu'au bout Steve, j'espère que ma petite description sur Captain America a été assez clair. »

« Oui, c'était très bien et vous savez j'ai adoré vous écouter, ça m'a fait très plaisir Athénaïs. »

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Athéna, c'est plus simple. » L'homme se sentit un petit peu rougir puis acquiesça.

« Bien, maintenant que tu as terminé de donner un cours d'Histoire au Captain Rogers, que dirait-tu de te remettre au travail Athéna ? » Fit Coulson en s'avançant derrière eux.

« On n'oublie pas ses cartes à ce que je vois. » Déclara Athéna un sourire en coin tandis que Steve se levait de son siège, se sentant responsable de l'avoir dérouté de son travail.

« Au boulot Athéna. » Lança Coulson l'air un peu gêné.

La jeune femme remit quelques mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles et se repencha sur la tablette tactile qu'elle ralluma. Elle soupira en se disant qu'elle allait encore passer des heures à lire des dossiers ennuyeux à mourir. Ce fut là raison pour laquelle il y a une heure, elle avait proposé à Steve de lui parler d'Histoire, afin de se détendre après avoir passé trois heures à potasser des dossiers qui pour la plupart ne l'intéressaient en rien. Un sourire se dessina de nouveau sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle entendit Coulson demander à Steve de lui signer ses cartes.

« Enfin, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander. » Terminait l'agent, ayant à coté de lui son idole qui l'impressionnait toujours autant.

« Non, non. Avec joie. » Répondit Steve un peu l'esprit ailleurs, regardant partout autour de lui, à l'exception de derrière où il savait qu'Athéna travaillait.

« Ce sont des cartes vintages ! » Repris Coulson. « J'ai mis plus de deux ans à trouver toute la série. » Après un temps il poursuivit. « En parfait état. Les coins sont un peu décolorés mais à part ça… »

Une petite alarme résonna alors au niveau d'un ordinateur, ce qui attira l'attention de celui qui se trouvait devant l'écran.

« Les coordonnés, ça colle à soixante-sept pour cent. » Annonça l'agent Sitwell en se tournant vers l'agent Coulson. Athéna se leva de son siège et s'avança vers l'agent et Steve. Le directeur Fury fit apparaître sur l'un de ses écrans les données afin de voir de quoi il en retournait. « Non ! En donnés comparés, à soixante-neuf pour cent. »

« Localisation. » Demanda Coulson en s'approchant de l'agent Sitwell.

« Stuttgart en Allemagne, au 28 Königstrasse. C'est pas ce que j'appellerais une planque. »

Athéna s'approcha de Coulson et vit l'image de Loki à l'écran, ce qui la surprit.

« Captain ! » Appela Fury. « À vous de jouer. » Steve acquiesça et partit se préparer.

« Colonel ! Laissez-moi aller avec eux. » Demanda Athéna en se tournant vers lui.

« Et pourquoi donc mademoiselle Fabre, après tout vous êtes ici en tant que consultante. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous enverrais sur le terrain. »

« Loki est quelqu'un de très malin, je peux vous l'assurez et ça ne lui ressemble pas de se montrer ainsi en public. Ça cache quelque chose. »

Fury était d'accord avec ce qu'elle avançait, ça paraissait très simple, trop simple. Il se mit alors à penser que ce serait une bonne chose de l'envoyer avec les autres.

« Très bien, vous êtes autorisé à vous y rendre. L'agent Romanoff qui est aussi affecté à cette mission gardera un œil sur vous. » Athéna acquiesça puis alla remballer ses affaires dans sa sacoche. Coulson et Fury la regardèrent faire d'un œil attentif. « Laissez la tablette ici. » Ordonna sur un ton autoritaire le directeur. « Et ne tenter rien que vous pourriez regretter une fois là-bas. »

« Est-ce une menace colonel ? » Demanda Athéna en le fixant de son regard noir.

« Prenez cela plutôt comme une mise en garde amicale. »

« Et depuis quand est-vous un ami ? »

La jeune femme quitta la pièce rapidement sur cette question. Coulson décida de rejoindre le directeur et lui parla à voix basse.

« Vous ne croyez pas qu'il serait tant de tout lui dévoiler ? »

« Si nous le faisons, nous risquons de perdre un élément important et nous ne pouvons prendre ce risque. » Déclara Fury à voix basse en touchant l'un de ses écrans tactiles.

« Et si nous ne lui disons rien, ça risque d'être pire. En particulier lorsqu'elle finira par le découvrir. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous dit que ça arrivera ? »

« Croyez-moi, je suis certain que cela finira pas arriver, qu'on le veuille ou non. »

* * *

_****__**Un grand merci à Rose-Eliade pour sa review ainsi qu'à tous mes lecteurs anonymes ! Et puis pour la prochaine fois, je propose un petit jeu. A la personne qui répondra en premier à ma question, je lui écrirait à la fin du prochain chapitre un mini dialogue avec le personnage de son choix. **_

_****__**Question 1 : D'après vous, quel âge a Loki lorsqu'il arrive sur Terre lors du chapitre 1 (au millier d'années près^^)  
**_

_****__**A bientôt ! Leonem ;)  
**_


	5. Les frères ennemis

_**The Avengers, leurs histoires ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à la franchise Marvel. La mise en scène de certains passages revient à Joss Whedon.  
**_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni des bandes dessinés, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires. Toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réelle serait fortuit et non volontaire.**_

* * *

**The Avengers**

_**(ou l'origine du projet initiative)**_

**Chapitre 5**

**Les frères ennemis**

Loki marchait lentement, les mains dans le dos, souriant par moment devant le 28 Königstrasse de Stuttgart. Il portait une tenue midgardienne très élégante, à dominante sombre. Il entendait la musique provenant de l'intérieur du bâtiment, une musique feutrée et classique qu'il ne semblait pas mépriser. Il regardait les voitures se garer devant le bâtiment et les gens y entrer, que des personnes très bien habillés et visiblement de condition aisée. Le dieu regarda l'horloge en haut du bâtiment indiquant dix heure moins vingt. Il se dit qu'il avait passé suffisamment de temps à l'extérieur et décida de rentrer dans le bâtiment en arborant un simple sourire.

À l'intérieur, les invités discutaient entre eux sur fond de la musique joué par plusieurs violonistes. Un homme s'avança sur une petite estrade et testa son micro en tapotant dessus, ce qui attira l'attention d'une bonne partie des invités sur lui tandis que le son des violons continuait. D'où il était, Loki arborait un air neutre, visiblement sans malice tandis qu'intérieurement il se doutait que l'agent Barton avait déjà commencé à s'occuper de neutraliser les gardes qui surveillaient le laboratoire de recherche visé. Une fois qu'il eu finit son œuvre, l'agent Barton se dirigea vers la porte du laboratoire, donnant au passage son arc à l'un de ses complices tandis qu'un autre était en train de pirater le système de sécurité d'une porte blindé. Barton sortit un gadget, attendant le feu vert de son complice.

Au 28 Königstrasse, Loki était monté à l'étage, tenant une canne ressemblant à sa lance. Il remarqua l'homme qui avait pris la parole et décida de redescendre. Remarquant un agent de sécurité, il l'assomma avec sa canne d'un seul coup ce qui provoqua la surprise parmi les invités. Le dieu s'élança vers l'orateur et l'allongea sur une statue ressemblant à un autel. L'air de rien, il sortit une petite machine qu'il écrasa sur l'œil droit de l'homme. Ceci provoqua la panique parmi les invités qui commencèrent à s'enfuir, ce qui sembla beaucoup amuser Loki.

De son coté, l'agent Barton avait apposé contre le scan rétinien la machine qu'il tenait et fit apparaître la forme d'un œil. L'emprunte rétinienne étant bonne, la porte s'ouvrit et Barton pénétra à l'intérieur et vola l'iridium.

Parmi la foule en panique, Loki marchait lentement vers la sortie du lieu tout en faisant apparaître son armure et son casque et changeant sa canne en lance. Tandis qu'il traversait la rue, une voiture de police roula dans sa direction mais il la retourna d'un seul tir de sa lance. Il commença à faire apparaître trois clones afin d'encercler les gens qui s'enfuyaient.

« À genoux devant moi ! » Ordonna-t-il. « J'ai dit… » Il frappa le bas de sa lance contre le sol provocant une surbrillance des fragments bleus dans chacune d'elles. « À genoux ! » Hurla-t-il en laissant sa voix raisonner. Faisant soudain silence, les gens s'exécutèrent, ce qui fit sourire Loki d'un air satisfait. « N'est-ce pas plus simple ainsi ? N'est-ce pas là votre état naturel ? » Demanda le dieu tout en s'avançant parmi les nombreuses personnes agenouillés. « Tel est l'essence cachée de l'humanité, votre soif de soumission. L'aveuglant appel de la liberté assombri votre joie de vivre et vous pousse à vous écharpez pour le pouvoir, la reconnaissance. Vous étiez fait pour obéir. À jamais vous vous prosternerez. »

Un vieil homme décida alors de se lever et faire face au dieu.

« Pas devant des hommes comme vous. » Ceci fit ricaner Loki.

« Il n'y a pas d'hommes comme moi. »

« Il y a constamment des hommes comme vous. »

« Regardez votre ainé mes amis. » Loki dirigea la pointe de sa lance vers le vieil homme. « Qu'il vous serve d'exemple. »

Un jet de lumière bleu se dirigea vers le pauvre homme qui fut protégé à la dernière seconde par un bouclier qui renvoya une partie du tir sur le dieu qui tomba à terre. Captain America se releva, son bouclier sur le bras droit fixant du regard Loki.

« La dernière fois que je suis venu en Allemagne et que j'y ai vu un type vouloir dominer les autres, on a eu quelques désaccords. »

« Le soldat ! » S'exclama le dieu avant de ricaner tout en se relevant. « L'homme d'une autre époque. »

« C'est pas moi qui suis d'une autre époque. »

Depuis le ciel, un jet du SHIELD s'arrêta le plus bas possible au dessus de la place et à l'intérieur, l'agent Romanoff actionna une arme qui sortit par en dessous de l'appareil, visant la place.

« Loki ! Lâchez votre arme et rendez-vous ! » Ordonna-t-elle par le haut parleur du jet.

En réponse, le dieu tenta de tirer vers les airs mais l'appareil esquiva à temps. Captain en profita pour lancer son bouclier sur Loki mais cela ne lui fit rien. La panique repris de plus belle parmi la foule. Les gens couraient dans tout les sens tandis que Steve et le dieu commencèrent à se battre. Loki réussi à repousser au sol Captain et lui apposa le bas de sa lance sur le haut du crâne.

« À genoux. »

« Pas aujourd'hui ! » Répliqua Steve en assénant un coup de pied à son adversaire.

« Il est partout à la fois. » Marmonna Natasha en constatant qu'il y avait plusieurs silhouettes du dieu sur la place.

Depuis le jet, elle pouvait tirer mais à supposer qu'elle se trompe, elle risquait les vies d'innocents. Une main se posa contre le dossier de son siège et le visage d'Athéna se rapprocha du sien.

« Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire ? »

« Non je le crains. »

« C'est à cause de ces… doubles. On dirait des clones. »

« Comment peut-il faire ça ? C'est sa lance tu pense ? » Demanda Natasha.

« Non, je pense plutôt que c'est Loki qui les crée de manière spontanée. Selon les écrits que j'ai étudié à son sujet, Loki est principalement magicien, il n'a pas besoin de cette lance pour ça. Ça veut dire aussi que Steve doit être très méfiant, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre. »

« Il faudrait descendre lui porter main forte mais ni toi ni moi ne pouvons bouger d'ici. » Expliqua l'agent tandis que les deux adversaires en bas continuaient de s'affronter.

« Agent Romanoff ? Je vous ai manqué ? » Déclara une voix masculine dans la radio du jet.

Sur l'un des écrans, le pilote automatique fut actionné et une musique rock raisonna dans les hauts parleurs du jet. Natasha ne dit rien mais soupira discrètement. Athéna regarda vers le ciel, voyant descendre sur la place un point lumineux qui tira sur Loki et le projeta au sol avec force. Iron Man pointa ses bras vers l'avant dévoilant sa panoplie d'armes qu'il avait un peu partout.

« Vas-y jt'attend tête de bouc. » Steve se rapprocha de l'homme en armure tandis que Loki sembla capituler en faisant disparaître son armure et en levant les mains en signe de reddition. « C'est bien ! » S'exclama Iron Man en rangeant sa panoplie.

« Monsieur Stark. » Salua Steve étant encore essoufflé.

« Soldat. »

L'agent Romanoff décida de poser le jet sur la place maintenant déserte et actionna l'ouverture arrière.

« Dit leurs de monter Athéna. » Ordonna-t-elle à la jeune femme. « Et qu'ils n'oublient pas Loki surtout. Je vais contacter Fury pour lui annoncer la réussite de la mission. »

« D'accord mais ne t'amuse pas à me donner d'ordres s'il te plait. » Répondit Athéna tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Descendant la partie métallique, le bruit de ses petits talons n'attira pas l'attention tandis que Steve venait de relever Loki et le tenait fermement par un bras sans que ce dernier ne proteste.

« Je dois admettre que je suis impressionné. » Lança Stark qui avait retiré son casque qu'il tenait d'une main en regardant Steve. « C'est quoi votre secret pour éviter les rides ? Crèmes de jour, crèmes de nuit, injection de botox ? »

« Pardon ? » S'interrogea Steve.

« Vous ressemblez à un jeunot de vingt-cinq ans alors que vous êtes censé en avoir plus de quatre-vingt dix ! C'est quoi votre truc ? »

« Pardonnez-moi d'interrompre cette discussion tout à fait palpitante monsieur Stark mais vous feriez mieux de tous monter à l'intérieur du jet avant que la police n'arrive. » Annonça Athéna en s'approchant des trois personnes.

Le regard de Loki se riva sur elle et un sourire se dessina progressivement sur son visage. La jeune femme sentait ses yeux la transpercer et en conséquence elle fit tout pour l'ignorer.

« Et qui êtes-vous ? Vous ne m'avez pas l'air de ressembler à un agent du SHIELD. » Demanda Tony.

« Brillante déduction. » Ironisa Athéna en sachant qu'il faisait référence à ses vêtements qui ne ressemblaient en rien à l'uniforme réglementaire.

« Monsieur Stark voici Athénaïs Fabre, consultante sur cette mission. » Annonça Steve.

Le sourire de Loki se transforma en sourire en coin, ce qu'Athéna ne manqua pas de sentir sans avoir à le regarder.

« Fabre… ce nom m'est familier… » Tony grimaçait en faisant semblant de réfléchir, voulant tester la patience de la jeune femme.

« Vous l'avez lu dans l'un des dossiers que le SHIELD vous a certainement remis. L'affaire du Nouveau-Mexique. »

« C'est ça ! Vous êtes un témoin ! » Souriait niaisement Stark en la pointant du doigt.

« Oui… » Fit Athéna en levant les yeux au ciel. « Et accessoirement spécialiste de l'Histoire de scandinave. Autre chose ? Ou vous préférez peut-être que ce soit la police allemande qui vous le demande ? »

« Là tu n'as pas tord Athéna ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre ! » Déclara Stark en s'avançant vers le jet. « Tu permets bien sûr que je t'appel Athéna. Et on se tutoie, appel-moi Tony ! Je suppose bien évidemment que tu as déjà entendu parler de moi ! » Il disparut à l'intérieur du petit vaisseau, laissant Steve, Athéna et Loki sur la place.

« C'est moi où ce type se croit tout permis ? » Demanda ironiquement la jeune femme. Steve se contenta de hocher la tête tout en fixant toujours le vaisseau.

« Si je puis me permettre, je le trouve parfaitement narcissique. » Lança Loki de sa voix de velours.

« Dans ce cas vous pourrez faire un concours ensemble. » Lâcha Athéna sans trop réfléchir, tournant le dos à Loki.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez les enfants ? » Appela Stark de l'intérieur. « Maman Romanoff commence à perdre patience. »

« Allons-y. » Dit Athéna en soupirant en direction de Steve qui guida le dieu en le tenant par le bras jusqu'à l'intérieur du jet.

La jeune femme ramassa la lance de Loki et la déposa à l'intérieur du jet, près de Natasha. Steve força Loki à s'asseoir près de la sortie qui se refermait derrière eux et l'attacha avec une ceinture. Le dieu ne montra aucune forme de résistance et commença à fixer les sacs renfermant les parachutes en face de lui. Athéna s'installa sur un siège non loin de Natasha qui laissait le pilote à coté d'elle faire décoller l'appareil. Steve et Tony préférèrent rester debout et rivèrent chacun leurs regards dans une direction différente.

...

Une vingtaine de minutes s'était écoulé, durant ce temps personne ne parla. Athéna avait sortie de sa sacoche son livre à couverture de cuir rouge et le feuilletais pour la dix millième fois. Loki tournait légèrement la tête de temps en temps sur sa droite, observant la jeune femme en train de lire et ayant bien reconnu certaines illustrations du livre qui le firent sourire. Tony restait stoïque, fixant un point de l'appareil tandis que Steve gardait toujours un œil attentif et méfiant envers Loki. À l'avant, Natasha restait concentrée en tant que copilote sur le trajet et était elle-même pensive.

« Il a dit quelque chose ? » Lança la voix de Fury par la radio, ce qui cassa le silence à l'intérieur de l'appareil.

« Pas un mot. »

« Ramenez-le ici. Le temps presse. »

« J'aime pas ça. » Lâcha à mi-voix Steve.

« Quoi ? Que le néo-gothique abandonne aussi facilement ? » Répliqua Stark.

« Ça ne m'a pas parut aussi facile que ça. Ce type pète la forme. »

« Vous aussi, vous êtes plutôt dynamique, pour un vieux j'veux dire. » Athéna qui avait suivit ce qui venait d'être dit, leva les yeux de son livre et vit que Steve semblait agacé par les remarques de Tony. « C'est quoi votre truc, le Pilates ? »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est comme l'aérobic. Des choses vous ont échappés pendant… votre sieste au pays des glaçons. »

« Fury ne m'avait pas dit qu'il vous engageait. »

« Je sais, il y a des tas de choses que Fury vous cache. »

Soudain un grondement sourd se fit entendre dans le ciel et des éclairs commencèrent à apparaitre.

« D'où est-ce que ça peut venir ? » S'interrogea Natasha.

Athéna qui avait son livre ouvert à la page sur Mjöllnir se leva rapidement et poussa Tony afin de voir le poste de contrôle du jet puis regarda le ciel sombre. La foudre s'abattit non loin du vaisseau, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de tous, dont Loki qui semblait s'interroger sur la source de cela.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Steve. « Peur de quelques éclairs ? »

« J'avoue que je ne raffole pas de ce qu'ils annoncent. » Répondit simplement le dieu. Steve et Tony se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas la raison de sa panique.

« Il a raison. » Déclara Athéna en se tournant vers eux en essayant de rester stable malgré les légères turbulences du jet. « Il n'y avait pas autant de cumulonimbus dans le ciel il y a encore cinq minutes d'après l'écran météo. Ce temps est trop court pour avoir permis la formation de ces nuages de manière naturelle et encore moins l'accumulation de charges électriques d'aussi forte intensité. »

« J'croyais que ton truc c'était l'Histoire. » Fit Tony en la regardant avec un air étonné, tout comme Steve et aussi Loki.

« Disons que j'ai étendu mon domaine de compétence aussi du coté scientifique. Je m'y connais un peu sur le sujet des tempêtes, car c'est un phénomène météorologique qui a souvent tendance à modifier certains sites de fouilles. Comprendre les tempêtes permet de lire plus facilement certaines ruines. »

« D'accord… » Lâcha Tony en hochant la tête, faisant mine d'être impressionné.

Soudain, le bruit de quelque chose de lourd tombé contre le toit du jet se fit entendre et tous les passagers à bord sentirent que ce n'était pas qu'un bruit. Le vaisseau remua quelque peu et tous les yeux se rivèrent vers le plafond tandis que les éclairs tombaient de tout cotés. Réagissant rapidement, Tony remis son casque et Steve son masque. Natasha aidait le copilote à redresser comme il fallait l'appareil et ne pouvait voir ce qui se passait à l'arrière. Athéna s'accrocha à une poignée au plafond, suivant des yeux les agissements de Stark. Iron Man actionna l'ouverture arrière du jet et s'y dirigea.

« À quoi vous jouez ? » S'étonna Captain.

Quelqu'un se laissa tomber sur la partie métallique fermant l'appareil. Loki reconnu sans mal Thor, non sans être un peu étonné. Stark voulu tirer sur le passager indésirable mais se fit repousser par un coup de marteau en pleine poitrine, faisant tomber Steve au passage. Athénaïs reconnu Thor immédiatement mais elle ne bougea pas, resta figé comme si elle s'était vraiment faite foudroyer.

Pendant ce temps, le dieu blond qui avait son attention focalisé sur Loki, le releva avec force par un bras tout en l'arrachant de sa ceinture et l'emmena hors du jet après avoir fait tournoyer son marteau. Natasha avait vu ce qui venait de se passer et restait stupéfaite comme les autres, le bruit du tonnerre bourdonnant à leurs oreilles.

« Comme si un ne suffisait pas. » Fit Iron Man après s'être relevé.

« Encore un asgardien ? » Demanda Natasha.

« C'est un de nos alliés ! » S'exclama Steve alors qu'Athéna l'aidait à se relever.

« Peu importe. S'il libère Loki ou s'il le tue, le Tesseract est perdu. »

« Il ne le tuera pas et je ne pense pas qu'il a l'intention de le libérer non plus ! » Déclara Athéna en se rapprochant de Tony.

« Stark ! Il nous faut un plan d'attaque ! » Expliqua Steve tandis que Tony se dirigeait vers l'arrière du jet.

« J'ai un plan. On attaque. » Iron Man décolla à la poursuite des deux asgardiens.

Captain alla détacher l'un des parachutes et commença à s'équiper.

« Je m'abstiendrais si j'étais à votre place. » Lança Natasha qui le voyait faire.

« Je ne peux qu'intervenir. »

« Steve, écoutez-moi ! » Lança Athéna en se tenant près de lui. « Arrêtez Stark mais ne faites pas de mal à Thor. Vous verrez il est un peu… bourrin mais il ne faut pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, c'est un élément précieux. »

« C'est un ami à vous si je comprends bien ? » Athéna se sentit rougir légèrement.

« Oui c'est juste un ami, je le connais et c'est une personne digne de confiance. »

Le soldat hocha la tête et termina de bien attacher son parachute.

« Mais se sont des êtres légendaires, autrement dit des dieux ! » Lança Natasha, voulant empêcher Steve de quitter l'appareil.

« Il n'y a qu'un seul dieu madame. Et je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il s'habille comme ça. »

Captain America ramassa son bouclier puis courut jusqu'à la sortie du jet et sauta dans le vide. Athéna appuya sur le bouton actionnant la fermeture de l'appareil et se dirigea vers Natasha.

« Il faut les suivre ! »

« Bien sûr qu'on va les suivre mais… j'espère que Stark ne vas pas envenimer les choses. » Déclara l'agent Romanoff tandis qu'elle fit un signe de tête au pilote afin qu'il change de trajectoire.

Plus bas, Thor arriva à terre sur une petite colline et lâcha Loki une fois qu'il eu les pieds au sol, laissant son frère couché dos contre terre. Le dieu brun poussa un râle de douleur au contact du sol puis après quelques secondes se mit à rire.

« Où est le Tesseract ? » Demanda Thor avec une expression visiblement grave sur le visage malgré l'obscurité.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi. » Répondit l'autre dieu toujours allongé de tout son long en souriant.

« Crois-tu réellement que tout ça m'amuse ? » S'énerva le dieu du tonnerre.

« Oh, tu devrais me remercier. » Lança Loki en essayant de se relever pour s'asseoir, sentant encore une douleur tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. « Sans le Bifröst, combien d'énergie noire le père de toutes choses a-t-il invoqué pour t'envoyer ici ? Sur ta précieuse Terre. »

Le dieu du tonnerre lâcha son marteau qui heurta lourdement le sol et pris son frère par les épaules pour le relever et voir ses yeux.

« Je croyais que tu avais péri. »

« M'as-tu pleuré ? » Demanda d'une voix grave Loki.

« Nous l'avons tous fait. » Répondit plus calmement le dieu blond. « Notre père… »

« Non ! » Le coupa son interlocuteur en levant l'index de sa main gauche. « Ton père. » Il poussa Thor à le lâcher et passa à coté de lui afin de lui tourner le dos. « Il t'a révélé mes véritables origines, non ? »

« Nous avons été élevé ensembles. Nous avons joué ensembles, combattus ensembles. » Énonça le dieu du tonnerre en suivant Loki. « As-tu vraiment oublié ça ? »

« Je me souviens d'une ombre. » Lança tristement ce dernier en se retournant vers son interlocuteur. « Je ne vivais qu'à l'ombre de ta grandeur ! Je me souviens que tu m'as laissé tomber dans un abime. Moi qui étais roi et devrais encore l'être ! » La colère s'entendait dans sa voix tout comme la rancœur.

« Et tu t'empare du monde que j'aime en dédommagement d'offenses imaginaires. Non ! La Terre est sous ma protection Loki. » Annonça Thor en se rapprochant encore un peu plus de son frère qui se mit à lui rire au visage.

« Et c'est un succès absolument triomphal. Les humains s'entretuent en masse tandis que tu te croise les bras. Je veux les gouverner, pourquoi m'en empêcher ? »

« Te crois-tu donc supérieur aux hommes ? »

« Mais oui. »

« Dans ce cas tu ignore ce qu'est gouverner mon frère. Le trône ne te sied guère. » Cette dernière phrase énerva Loki qui repoussa à deux mains Thor et retourna vers le haut de la colline sur laquelle ils avaient atterris.

Les croassements de deux corbeaux se firent entendre dans le silence de la nuit tandis que Loki bouillait de colère.

« J'ai vu des mondes dont tu ignores l'existence. J'ai grandis, fils d'Odin, durant mon exil. J'ai vu le vrai pouvoir du Tesseract et quand je le maitriserais… »

« Qui t'a montré son pouvoir ? » Demanda Thor d'un ton brusque en se rapprochant de son frère. « Qui contrôle le prétendu roi ? »

« Je suis ton roi ! » Hurla Loki.

« Pas ici ! » S'énerva le dieu du tonnerre en attrapant son interlocuteur par les bras. « Alors renonce au Tesseract et au poison mortel de ce cauchemar ! » Il remuait les épaules de Loki mais au fond était peiné de constater qu'il ne ressemblait plus au frère qu'il avait connu. Il lui saisit alors le cou plus doucement. « Il faut que tu rentres avec moi. »

Après plusieurs secondes, le dieu de la malice étouffa un rire.

« Mais je ne l'ai pas. » Cette réponse ne satisfit pas Thor qui se recula et tendit son bras droit afin que Mjöllnir lui arrive en main et le tenu légèrement en arrière en signe de menace. « Il te faut le cube pour me ramener mais je ne sais même pas où je l'ai envoyé. »

« Ecoute-moi bien mon frère. » Commença Thor en tendant son marteau vers lui. « Je… »

La seconde suivante, un râle de douleur se fit entendre alors que la silhouette du dieu du tonnerre fut poussée en bas de la colline par un trait de lumière.

« Je suis tout ouïe. » Déclara Loki d'un ton ironique au vent.

Le trait de lumière qui n'était autre qu'Iron Man relâcha Thor à quelques mètres du sol tandis qu'il posa les pieds à terre. Le dieu poussa un râle de douleur au milieu de la terre et des feuilles sèches avant de se relever et de fixer son opposant qui ouvrit la visière de son casque sans la toucher pour montrer son visage.

« Je vous interdis de me toucher. » Lança-t-il de sa voix grave.

« Alors ne me volez pas mes affaires. » Répliqua Stark.

« Je crois que vous ignorez qui vous avez devant vous. »

« Heu… » Il regarda autour de lui. « La Shakespeare parade. Oh mère, sait-il dont que vous portâmes ces draperies ? » Stark prit un ton particulier pour énoncer sa dernière phrase en acteur pompeux de théâtre tout en prenant une pose.

« Ça vous dépasse totalement homme de métal. Loki affrontera la justice asgardienne. »

« S'il me remet le cube je vous le laisse. En attendant. » La visière de son casque se rabaissa sur son visage. « Ne vous mêlez pas de ça. » Il se retourna pour partir en direction de Loki et ne pus se retenir de rajouter quelque chose. « Touriste. »

Thor lança Mjöllnir sur Iron Man qui se retourna pour se le prendre en pleine poitrine et aller percuter en arrière un tronc d'arbre qui se cassa sous son poids.

« Très bien. » Murmura Tony sombrement dans son armure.

D'où il était, Loki n'avait pas bougé et voyait même l'affrontement imminent qui allait débuter un peu plus bas, ce qui l'amusait.

Thor reprit son marteau qui était revenu à lui et le fit tournoyer tandis qu'Iron Man peinait à se relever. Sans prévenir, il tira sur Thor et le fit voler en arrière à son tour contre un tronc d'arbre. Stark se précipita pour tenter de le frapper mais le dieu esquiva malgré l'arbre détruit au passage. Rappelant Mjöllnir, Thor le pointa vers le ciel et invoqua un éclair sans s'apercevoir que Loki s'était installé au bord de la colline pour admirer le spectacle avec délectation. Il envoya l'éclair sur Iron Man. L'armure teint bon mais Tony fut tout de même aveuglé par la lumière.

« Puissance à quatre cent pour cent des capacités. » Lui annonça JARVIS tandis que son créateur regardait ce que lui annonçaient les donnés de son casque.

« C'est pas si mal. »

Sur cette nouvelle, Iron Man tira de ses deux gants en direction de Thor qui vola une nouvelle fois au sol. Tout deux sautèrent vers les airs pour s'affronter, tentant de se donner autant de coups que possible tandis qu'ils montaient haut vers le ciel. Stark fit glisser le dos du dieu contre la roche jusqu'à ce que celui-ci les repoussent dans une autre direction. Ils atterrirent lourdement au sol, Thor lâchant au passage Mjöllnir.

Ils en virent aux mains et à ce jeu là, Thor était le plus fort, commençant à tordre la main droite de l'armure. Sentant le danger, Tony l'éblouit par sa main ganté, l'arrêtant simplement. Il tenta de lui donner un coup de tête qui ne sembla pas étourdir Thor qui fit de même et repoussa en arrière Iron Man.

Reprenant le combat, tout deux se mirent à se battre comme des lutteurs jusqu'à ce que le dieu ne rappel son marteau pour frapper Stark qu'il avait couché au sol. Ce dernier s'éloigna au dernier moment et revint pour tenter de le frapper une nouvelle fois, ce qui échoua. Se retrouvant de nouveau face à face, les deux combattants se préparèrent chacun à frapper une nouvelle fois lorsqu'ils furent interrompus en se prenant un coup de bouclier en pleine tête.

« Hey ! » Appela Captain en récupérant son bouclier après avoir réussit à attirer l'attention des deux personnes. « Ça y est, c'est finit ? » Demanda-t-il du haut d'un arbre avant de sauter de la branche sur laquelle il était. « Je ne sais pas ce que vous comptez faire ici. » Déclara-t-il en direction de Thor.

« Je suis seulement venu mettre un terme au projet de mon frère ! »

« Alors prouvez-le. Posez ce marteau à terre. »

« Euh oui… heu non ! » S'exclama Stark. « Mauvaise idée ! Il adore son marteau. »

Il fut frappé et repoussé en arrière la seconde qui suivit par ledit marteau tandis que Thor, ayant visiblement laissé ses instincts primaires prendre le dessus, se préparait à en faire de même sur Captain America.

« Vous voulez vraiment que je le pose à terre ? » Le ton de sa voix était menaçant et Steve ne bougea pas, ne préférant pas rajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

Le dieu du tonnerre s'élança dans les airs, brandissant son marteau tandis qu'il redescendait vers Captain qui se mit à genoux et plaça son bouclier au dessus de sa tête afin de se protéger. Le contact de Mjöllnir avec le bouclier étant un alliage de vibranium déclencha comme un raz-de-marée au son d'une cloche et repoussa violemment Thor et détruisit tout les arbres alentours prient dans l'onde de choc. Les trois personnes se relevèrent quelques secondes plus tard lourdement, voyant tout les arbres couchés au sol autour d'eux.

« Bon, c'est réglé ? » Demanda Steve.

Ils entendirent alors un bruit provenant du ciel et des lumières vinrent les éclairer. Le jet du SHIELD se posa non loin d'eux et le bruit de l'ouverture arrière se fit entendre.

« Stark ! » Hurla une voix féminine marchant rapidement vers eux, sa silhouette éclairée par les lumières du vaisseau, empêchant de voir son visage mais laissant bien voir la couleur rouge de sa veste longue. « Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Vous avez vu ce que vous avez fait ? » Iron Man vit la jeune femme s'arrêter en face de lui tandis que Steve et Thor ne dirent rien, se contentant d'observer.

« Hey oh ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est l'autre bricoleur du dimanche avec son marteau et la danseuse étoile en justaucorps moulant qui sont les responsables de cette pagaille, moi j'ai rien fait ! »

« Imbécile ! » Athéna frappa à l'une de ses jambes. Tony ne sentit rien mais ne put s'empêcher de réagir en pliant la jambe par réflexe. « Si vous n'aviez pas décidé de provoquer Thor on n'en serait pas là ! »

« Je suis bien d'accord avec toi Athéna mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de se quereller. » Le dieu du tonnerre fronça les sourcils. « En plus le colonel Fury doit nous attendre. » Déclara Steve qui avait apprécié voir Stark se faire crier dessus.

« Si mademoiselle Athénaïs veut donc bien se donner la peine de remonter la première à bord du jet. » Déclara Tony sur un ton pompeux tandis que Thor avait les yeux maintenant fixé sur la jeune femme qui lui tournait le dos.

« Au lieu de vous payer ma tête, pourquoi vous n'êtes pas déjà partit récupérer Loki qui se trouve là haut depuis tout à l'heure ?

« Pas faux. Et je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Tony. »

« Si ça te fait plaisir… »

« Je vais chercher l'autre mégalo, je reviens ! »

Iron Man s'envola vers la colline où Loki n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Thor non plus ne bougeait plus. Il avait les yeux rivés sur le dos de la jeune femme et une image lui revint en tête, celle du dos d'une jeune fille qu'il avait rencontré sur Terre il y avait près de deux ans.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas normal. » Déclara Steve, les yeux rivés vers la colline.

« Je suis bien d'accord. Loki avait largement l'opportunité de se sauver s'il l'avait voulu hors il est resté là à attendre. Il cherche quelque chose en particulier, il a forcément un but. »

« Le problème est qu'on ne peut qu'attendre de voir ce que c'est. » Expliqua Captain. L'homme était pensif, les yeux rivés vers le bas, ne s'étant pas aperçu que Thor marchait doucement vers eux.

Comme répétant un geste qu'il avait déjà fait, le dieu du tonnerre passa doucement une main dans le dos de la jeune femme et la remonta jusqu'à son épaule.

« Athéna ? » Souffla-t-il de manière à peine audible, du fond de sa gorge avec sa voix la plus grave. En réaction la jeune femme sursauta et recula machinalement au contact de sa main. Il observa attentivement ses yeux, yeux qui n'étaient pas de la même couleur que ce dont il se souvenait mais l'expression qu'il y vit était la même. Il prit le temps alors de détailler son visage et balaya tout son corps d'un rapide regard. « Est-ce bien toi ? » Le visage de la jeune femme se radoucie et un petit sourire se dessina.

« Disons plutôt que… c'est le vrai moi. » Lança-t-elle simplement.

« Je suis vraiment ravie de te revoir. »

« Moi aussi mais… » Elle grimaça en regardant autour d'elle. « Tu aurais pu quand même éviter de détruire une parcelle de forêt. »

« Je viens juste de débarquer sur Terre pour retrouver Loki, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que des gens me barrent la route alors qu'eux-mêmes cherchent à l'arrêter. »

« Stark est quelqu'un d'assez… particulier diront-nous. » Déclara Steve qui avait suivit ce qui venait d'être dit.

« Vous parlez de l'homme de métal ? »

« Oui, ici il est plus connu sous le nom d'Anthony Stark alias Iron Man lorsqu'il porte l'armure. » Continua Captain.

« Et vous, vous êtes ? »

« Thor je te présente Steve Rogers alias Captain America. C'est un super soldat issu de l'armée de l'un des plus puissant pays de cette planète. »

« Bon si vous avez finit les mondanités, que diriez-vous d'y aller ? » Déclara Iron Man en tirant Loki par le bras en direction du jet.

« Oui, retournons au SHIELD. Thor, vous venez avec nous ? » Demanda Steve.

« C'est là que vous allez tous ? » Demanda le dieu en regardant Athéna.

« Oui. » Répondit par réflexe Steve.

« Dans ce cas je vous suis. Si Athéna vous fait confiance alors moi aussi. »

Captain acquiesça et se dirigea vers le jet à son tour.

« Je ne leur fait pas confiance. » Lui murmura la jeune femme.

Thor suivit Athéna qui emboita le pas au soldat quand soudain il lui attrapa le bras. Elle se retourna et retira machinalement son bras comme si ce simple contact lui faisait comme un électrochoc.

« Pourquoi es-tu avec eux si tu ne leur fait pas confiance ? » Athéna regarda dans le bleu des yeux de Thor avant de répondre.

« Tu te souviens, il y a deux ans je fuyais un groupe de gens comme la peste, le SHIELD. » Le dieu acquiesça. « Et bien… ceux qui sont à bord de ce vaisseau travaillent pour le SHIELD, hormis Stark mais c'est un cas à part. Je ne leur fait pas plus confiance qu'à l'époque mais… aujourd'hui la donne est différente. Il faut absolument retrouver le Tesseract et… les gens que Loki a mis à sa botte. J'ai donc passé un accord avec le SHIELD, je les aides sur cette mission et une fois que mon but sera atteint, ils doivent me laisser partir. »

« Bon le petit couple, ce n'est pas qu'on vous attend mais il y a maman Romanoff et papa Fury qui s'impatientent ! » Appela Tony.

Athéna préféra ne rien répondre et rejoignit le jet à grand pas sentant la démarche assuré de Thor derrière elle. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir quelque chose lui comprimer douloureusement la poitrine tandis que le dieu du tonnerre se sentait plus léger qu'après sa rencontre avec son frère mais en même temps troublé.

À l'intérieur, Loki était de nouveau assied et ceinturé à sa place. Il vit la jeune femme suivit du dieu blond monter à bord et les expressions qu'ils arboraient chacun firent s'esquisser un petit sourire en coin sur le visage du dieu.

* * *

_****__**Un grand merci à Rose-Eliade et Ml pour leurs reviews ainsi qu'à tous mes lecteurs anonymes ! Comme personne n'a été capable de répondre à la question posée la dernière fois, je la laisse encore valable pour ce chapitre sinon j'en changerais la prochaine fois^^  
**_

_****__**Ceci est le dernier chapitre que je publie de l'année 2012 alors je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne et heureuse année 2013 !  
**_

_****__**P.S. : Les reviews sont la seule nourriture d'un auteur ici alors pensez-y !^^  
**_

_****__**A l'année prochaine ! Leonem ;)  
**_


End file.
